A Drop in the Snow (A Jon Snow Love Story)
by Harlow Lou Bertrand
Summary: A request story from a close friend We've just started watching the Game of Thrones series together and my friend is just smitten over Jon Snow. She wanted me to write a make believe story that 'may stray' from the actual series where he finds some well deserved love. So here I am writing a story for him. Please Enjoy (｡･ ･｡)
1. Leannán Aisling

"Jon..." A voice echoed in a field of pure white. "Jon." The voice was soft; It sounded like the breeze that touched the leaves in the hills of Winterfell. The voice was so gentle and kind, a kindness that I, the bastard of Winterfell, has never been given. I yearned to find the source of the sweet melodic voice. I tried to stir himself from the restraints that held my legs in place. I looked down, in annoyance, to what was keeping me from joining with the absent siren. Snow. Snow was piled up to my mid thigh. I began to thrash and struggle madly against the snow in order to push myself out of it. A vain attempt to try and free myself from the Snow. The white powder tightened around my limbs the more I struggled against it. I turned madly to look around, desperate to find the soft voice that spoke my name without disdain or disgust.

"Jon!" It called pleadingly. "Jon, please!" The voice seemed at a loss and forlorn now, the sound gripped my heart in a frozen fist. Frustration and anger filled me.  
I mustered all the strength I could to wrestle the Snow once more, adrenaline slipping into my very bones. I had to get to her; I had to find her. Nothing else mattered other than reaching the source of that rare, caring voice. Though the more I struggled the snow seemed to seep higher up my body. I twisted my torso to look around and saw that the Snow itself stretched for what seemed like miles with no end in sight. Just the gray sky above me and snow all around. My will began to falter and I felt my limbs begin to grow numb and tired. The sight of the white powder that encompassed everything was a depressing sight.

"Shhhhhhh..." The voice cooed behind me and I felt myself drift into unconsciousness. What felt like moments passed and the once snow ensnared land was now a meadow of sorts. I was lying in a field of green with only patches of left over frost here and there, as if the sun kissed the earth while I slept to pull out the green grass and the hidden trees. I couldn't move my body, only my head, but I didn't mind. I felt safe here; I felt warm. I turned my head slowly to the side to come to a rest on my cheek. I couldnt help but sigh contently. I haven't felt this relaxed since the last time I was here. Familiarity coursed through me as I stared at the soft green grass near my face. Suddenly before my very eyes, snowdrops began to push through the ground at a startling rate and began to cup my face. It felt as if someone were gently holding it. No one has ever showed me such affection. It was only here that I could feel such an oddity. I felt more push through the soft earth around my entire body. The flowers moved to form a cradle of sorts around me. The wild, yet kind, embrace that held me, I could not even begin to fathom how unworthy I felt to have it. I believe it to be the woman who was earlier calling to me who caused this; I saw no other possiblity. Bitterness sprung in my heart at the thought that not even any of the Starks have ever held me in such a gentle and loving embrace as these flowers had.  
I turned my face to the sky once more. It was an endless sea of blue and green hues without a hint of a cloud. A combination I have never seen before.

"Jon..." The voice cooed once more. My lips parted ready to reply. I wanted to ask all the questions that bubbled in my mind about who she was or why she visited me every night. I found my voice quiet, but steady.  
"Who-"  
A loud slam rang through the air and pulled me back into reality. My body involuntarily bolted upward as if I had awakened from a terrifying nightmare, but my breath was steady and my heart was calm. Wariness and caution seeped into me.

I could barely see clearly due to my sudden awakening and my hand instinctively reached for the knife that I kept hidden underneath my pillow.  
"Jon!" A young boy's voice called out. I groaned in irritation and I forced myself to relax my posture as my eyes began to take in my surroundings. Bran Stark, one of my half brothers has once again burst into my room without permission. I rubbed at my temples slowly and looked at the young excited Bran with no amusement.

"What is it, Bran?" I mumbled, grogginess still stuck in my throat.  
"You're supposed to help me with my archery today Jon!" I rubbed at my face in slight irritation at the young boy's excitedness to train so early.  
"Alright Bran...Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard in a bit." I stated without enthusiasm. The boy rushed out of the room, with his small direwolf companion chasing at his heels, closing the door behind him. I remained where I was contemplating the once again reoccurring dream. The more I revisited it, the more curious I became of the female voice I would hear. I would rather stay in bed and try my best to return to the dream, but my duty lied with this family.

If the young Lord Bran wanted to practice archery then there was no denying him. I poorly suppressed a yawn and lazily stretched while rolling off the bed to my feet. I headed into the washroom. I glanced down quickly to the basin before I could meet my eyes in my reflection. Seeing myself always bothered me and brought about disconcerting thoughts about how I would never atleast carry the visage of a Stark. I smirked darkly to myself. Ofcourse I never would. I was a Snow, nothing more, but constantly feeling like less. While rinsing my face halfheartedly, my thoughts drifted back to the voice from my dream. I was never able to catch a glimpse of it's owner, but I would always try to imagine what kind of woman would posses such an angelic voice. A blur of faces and women passed through my mind, but none of them ever felt right.  
I slowly pushed myself away from the wash basin and towards my bedroom to obtain my discarded clothing. I put them on and set out to the courtyard after Bran, with my own direwolf, Ghost close by his side, all the while trying to picture who the mystery woman behind the voice was.

In minutes, I met up with Bran in the Archery stands. I listlessly began to give Bran advice and encouragement in handling the bow. Soon after, the eldest Stark child, Robb Stark, joined us.  
"What's wrong Snow?" Robb asked concern lacing his features. I could only bring myself to hum and shrug passively at my half-brother's question. A firm hand gripped my shoulder. I looked to Robb and lifted my eyebrows mockingly in question.  
"What is wrong brother? What has got you so distracted?" I felt eyes piercing into my skull that did not belong to my brother. I looked up towards a bannister to find my father, the Lord of the house, Eddard Stark and his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. His father was staring at him with a look of curiosity, but the Lady Stark glared with obvious disgust down at me. I sighed looking back at Robb.  
"Don't mind her Snow," Robb huffed, "Tell me. What's wrong?" I stared into my brother's eyes a long while, giving much thought into whether I should tell him anything or not; If it was even worth telling.  
"I just had an odd dream is all. Well, I've been havin it for quite awhile now."  
"What do you mean?" Robb looked more relaxed and began to guide me towards the stables where no one was around.  
"I keep dreaming that I'm drowning in snow, but then I get saved by someone. Someone that I don't know." He lifted his brows at this.  
"Someone?" He asked.  
"Yeah, a woman, but I've never seen her, just heard her voice." He stared back at me with an odd look gracing his features. He hummed while in thought.  
"Does she sound like anyone we know?"  
"No, I don't think so." I looked at him as a confused look formed on his face.  
"But why does this distract you so much?" He asked quietly.  
"Well..." My voice died as I, myself, was not completely sure why I was so stuck on this woman from my dream. I attempted to explain my emotions. "I...I dont belong here..."  
Robb opened his mouth ready to dissagree as he usually does, but I cut him off before he got the chance to.  
"No, just hear me out." I interjected. He reluctantly nodded. "I don't belong here or anywhere, I don't think anyway, yet, when I'm there in that dream with her voice near me, I feel safe...I feel like i truly belong there, where ever there was."  
Robb just stood there staring at me for the longest time, digesting the personal confession that I have indulged unto him. He cleared his throat.  
"Snow, first of all, you do belong here. This is your home as much as it is mine-"  
"Doesnt feel like it." I mumbled quietly earning me a soft smack to the head. Robb cleared his throat again.  
"As I was saying, this is your home as much as it is mine and you are a sibling to me as much as Bran or Sansa." He paused and looked into my eyes. "You really feel the need to know who this woman is, do you not?" I nodded silently unsure where he was bringing this.  
"Then," A grin spread on his lips, "look for her."  
I was taken aback by his statement. Although the thought of leaving this place constantly drifted through my mind, I didn't find it quite possible.  
"This woman might not even exist!" I practically yelled. He only nodded, smiling in response. "Besides, I dont think Lady Stark would let me back in if I left." I stated only half joking. He began to laugh heartily in response.  
"Dont worry brother! I'll let you back in myself." He continued to smile at me.  
"Again, she probably doesnt exist. A figment of my imagination. A-" He raised his hand and i fell silent. A serious air suddenly encompassed him.  
"Snow...Do you remember the old stories the kitchen maids would whisper about when we were little?" I vaguely remembered, but offered a small nodd."Do you remember what a 'Leannán Aisling' is?"  
I thought about the phrase to see if it would jog my memory, but I came up with nothing. I shook my head in confusion.  
He chuckled lightly and said "It means, Dream Lover." Recognition filled my mind as I recalled the old maid stories. Sansa wouldn't be silent about the aspect of a Dream Lover for months; I'm surprised that I was even able to forget.  
"Those are just myths and stories that women tell their children to introduce them to the idea of romance." I stated, unpersuaded.  
"Oh Snow, How can we ever know for sure? Come now, tell me what if it is real? What if she is reaching out to you?" He grinned excitedly. "This seems like a chance of a lifetime!" I frowned slightly still unbelieving of it.  
"They aren't even human Robb. No one has ever even seen a Dream Lover." The air of seriousness returned to Robb.  
"Snow... I always wanted what was best for you, my brother. I have the strongest feeling that it lies with this woman from your dreams." He paused in thought then continued. "Do you remember Selto the Seer? He would often dream many things and many of those things came true. We may not know for sure if they exist or not, but is there really any shame in trying to find out?" I thought carefully about this and noticed that he was right. What else was i to do with myself...other than to take the black. I had no place amongst the Lords and Ladies, it was either this or the Black; both paths seemed appealing in some way to me. I looked to my brother who was no longer looking at me, but behind me.

"And what have you two been plotting over here? Bran was quite dissappointed to notice that his big brothers were no longer there watching him." A deep voice was followed by a content chuckle. I turned to see our father, Lord Eddard Stark.  
We both greeted him in kind, but neither spoke up to answer his question. He stared from one of us to the other.  
"Well?" An air of uneasiness pervaded the air. I was about to try and avoid the question with a different topic, but Robb spoke before me.  
"We were speaking of the Dream Lovers father." Robb stated bluntly causing my cheeks to burn red in embarassment. A gutteral laugh broke out from father's mouth and and tumbled about the area. He then became dead silent as he turned to me. I was unable to meet his eye.

"You are curious of the Dream Lovers, hm?" I nodded hesitantly. "Why?" I sighed knowing that it was pointless to keep anything from him. I then retold my dream in more detail to my father and brother also restating my want to belong somewhere. After I regaled my story, silence was stale in the air between the three of us. Father stared at a spot at the ground deep in thought, but before long his head snapped back up causing me to almost jump in surprise.

"Go to her." Was all he said. I was shocked by his reaction. I could almost feel the grin protruding from Robb's face. "I feel that the old Gods are at work here, my son. I feel it in my bones. You...I can sense that you are meant for great things."  
Robb spoke up then. "What will mother think of this?" I looked to father curiously.  
Father simply laughed mirthfully. "Who says she needs to know?!"  
"She will find out eventually father." Robb replied the grin still plastered to his face.  
"Well, then let her find out then rather than now, hm?" He chuckled to himself, pleased to cause her some mischief. He looked back to me.  
"Well, my boy, what will it be?" I thought that this was insane... dangerous even, but my need to know the truth behind the myth was far stronger than any fear that has ever stilled me.  
"I will go father, but I must state that if I do not find her, I am going to take the Black." This came as a shock to both of them. They seemed dumbstruck at first, but they calmed soon after. I was sure that that was what I wanted. I always wanted to follow in Uncle Benjen's footsteps. To be part of the Night's Watch would be the only honor that I could ever hope to place into this family. If I give up in my pursuit to find this 'Dream Lover', that is where I will go. There will be no place for me back here.

Father stared at me for moments longer with a solemn expression on his face. He then spoke.  
"I pray then that you do find her." As soon as he spoke those words, he turned and left. I was confused by his words and what he meant, but not deterred by them. Robb squeezed my shoulder in reassurance and walked off in pursuit of other things. I turned on my heel and headed directly for my bedroom with Ghost following close behind. I had to begin packing. I planned on leaving when all was unaware. I was leaving tonight.


	2. Giving Thanks by Giving Back

I stood staring into my chalice thinking back to my ventures of the previous night. I flexed my wings in thought. I've been visiting the dreams of Jon Snow for quite some time now. He hasn't seen me yet, then again I am still hesitant to show myself to him. The mortals have never been open towards the mystical and magical that is vastly available in their lands. Although I cannot bring myself to show him my appearance, I cannot bring myself to forget about him either. Ever since I saw him in the Reflective Pools, twisting and turning in a deep nightmare, I could never bring myself to leave him be. His pain and fear called out to me and I answered. I smiled to myself moving out onto the balcony made of crystal. I looked out at the gorgeous, green-blue sea that surrounded the palace. I sipped at the dark, red wine from my chalice wondering what the intriguing Jon Snow was doing at that very moment. Realization hit me then.

"There _is_ a way to see him I suppose..." I mumbled to myself. It would seem that some strings are needing to be pulled.

-

I began saddling my horse in preparation to ride into the night when I felt a large hand fall onto my shoulder. I quickly turned to see my father.

"So you are leaving already, hm? Your mother has noted your absence and I told her that I would retrieve you. I don't plan to ofcourse. I only came out here to wish you luck my son. I will be leaving for King's Landing soon with the King and his subjects. Whatever happens, I wish you to know: You may not carry my name, but you do carry my blood." With that he turned and walked away without another look back, leaving me quite shocked by his statement. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ghost." My direwolf immediately came to my side as I mounted my horse. I pulled out a map of the 7 Kingdoms and wondered where I should head first. My dreams were always in a place covered in snow, so perhaps North and then I could wind back down into certain Southern lands that I see fit. Satisfied with atleast deciding on a direction, I kicked my heel into my horse and set off immediately.

A couple days have passed since I left Winterfell and the snow was beginning to enshroud me. Ghost was yipping happily and pushing through patches of snow.

"Atleast one of us is enjoying ourselves."

My thoughts drifted back to this mystery named the Dream Lovers. What am I to even look for? No one has ever seen one... What did I expect to happen while on this trip? Did I just expect her to appear to walk out onto the road and meet me? It would be rather convenient, but I won't get my hopes up. The air around us began to kick up a bit. I can feel the hitch in the weather; a storm was coming.

"Ghost!" Ghost came trotting over no longer yipping happily as he was earlier as if even he could sense the danger that was approaching. We needed to find some sort of shelter soon. I quickly pulled out my map and scanned it hastily for a nearby town. There was none. The closest place of safety here was Castle Black, home of the Night's Watch, but that was more than a day's ride away. I did not plan on going there so early in my adventure nor want to be trapped in a storm so I quickly discarded the thought of going there.

Ghost began barking in the direction of a collection of trees that split into a beaten path. A faint light could be seen in the distance. Ghost began to walk in the direction of the opening and paused right before the entrance to look back at me.

"Follow."

I whipped my head around in surprise to see where the voice came from. A male voice. I heard it whisper to me as if they were right by my ear. I turned back to Ghost who only stared back in return. I pressed my heel into my horse's side to urge it to go onto the seperate path. It seemed reluctant at first, but soon pressed on. The horse was uneasy and at times would slightly buck and whinny, but it continued to follow my prodding. My horse's reaction caused me uneasiness. The light that was once in the distance drew closer and a house began to appear. There was a light coming from inside and there was even a small stable next to it. I silently thanked the Old Gods for this blessing as the wind and snowfall began to pick up dangerously. I hurried my horse's pace and trotted him over to the stable. There was room for a few horses, atleast three. I enclosed him into the stable, making sure that he was secure and calm. I rushed over to the house's entrance along with Ghost. I knocked on the door with slight urgency.

"H-Hello? May I seek refuge here until the storm passes?" Moments of silence passed with only the wind blowing through the air. I tried again.

"He-" The door's lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Looking inside, there wasn't a single soul to be seen. I timidly entered while Ghost ran in and quickly curled up by the fire. I looked behind the door to thank whoever allowed me into their home, but there was no one. A chill settled into my gut, but Ghost was not alarmed and he usually could tell if something was amiss. I slowly closed and locked the door behind me. I took in my surroundings. There was a bed covered in different fur blankets and a wooden desk with a chair next to it. On the desk were scraps of blank papers and a quill with ink. There was a simple fireplace which Ghost had immediately curled up by. The flames were still burning strongly as if it were just started. The logs seemed to still be together and nowhere near an ashened stage. There was a wash basin near the window that looked out to the side of the house where the stable was. I removed my cloak and my sword and placed them by the bed, all the while wondering who's home I was imposing. I moved over to the wash basin and slowly placed my hand into the water. The water was quite warm as if it were boiled before it was placed into the basin. I removed the majority of my clothes and using the water sparingly, I dipped a supplied cloth into the warm water and rubbed at my skin. Ghost looked at me with what looked like a judgmental glance.

"What...? I'm sure they won't mind it." He looked away and sighed.

An exhausted haze soon washed over my body. I suppose the sleep I missed from the couple of day's ride was catching up to me. I turned to the bed, bones and muscles suddenly aching to rest. I no longer cared if I imposed upon the owner of this cabin. The fur covered bed was too inviting to ignore. I had planned to stay up until the owner of the cabin had returned, but I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open. I fell onto the bed and turned onto my side. The last thought that drifted into my mind before I slipped into unconsciousness was the delicate and sweet sound of the woman's voice from my repetitive dreams.

-

Requesting aid from the Heralds of the Lands proved to be easier than I expected. The Herald of Frost aided me first. He led me to Jon's location in the mortal lands in the North. He placed a warm refuge for the weary traveler as he usually did for those who were lost in his frozen regions. We stood near the doorway of the cabin.

"He currently sleeps Princess Galanthus." I turned to the Herald in amusement.  
"Do you always supply such a place to the mortals?" I asked curiously.  
"No, I do not. If I did then the mortals will begin to rely on us too much. If they were to begin to do such, their kind would forget how to learn and prosper on their own." I nodded in understanding. I felt his stare burrowing into my skull. I turned to him.  
"Thank you Herald for your kindness." He nodded and eyed me suspiciously.  
"What exactly do you have planned for this one, Princess?"  
"I do not know yet...but I would appreciate it if you did not speak of this with anyone." He nodded silently and within moments dissappeared into a cloud of snow which slowly drifted to the ground in great contrast with the rest of the snow which pelted haphazardly to the ground. The wind roared and I wondered if the Herald of the Winds was anywhere nearby. I shook my head remembering my reason for being here. Jon was there...just on the other side of the door. I rustled the cloak that covered me and placed the hood over my head. I made sure that the cloak was dark and was large enough to cover my entire body including the wings on my back and at my ankles. I hunched over giving myself the appearance of an elderly woman and unlocked the door. I silently pushed it open and moved inside. I immediately noticed the handsome, white wolf that stared at me with interest. The wolf began to whimper.

"Shhhhh dear creature. I mean no harm." I closed the door behind me and moved further into the room. All that could be heard was the breathing of Jon as he slept and the crackle of the flames in the fireplace. When I shut the door, I noticed that it completely blocked out the noise of the storm which raged outside. I looked back to Jon's direwolf companion. It continued to look at me, but in a more lazy manner. He seemed at ease and sensed that I was no threat to his owner. I moved silently to the bed. Jon was quite the handsome man and I cannot be too sure of whether it was the glow of the fireplace or merely his presence being right before me, but he seemed to be more stunning than I have ever seen in his dreams. I reached out to him slowly, but a low and seemingly lazy growl that came from the wolf stopped me. It would seem that it was still on the guard against me. I nodded in appreciation of it's protective nature. I begrudingly moved a bit away from Jon's sleeping form and turned to the desk. With a smile, I moved the chair that was accompanying the desk to the bed side and sat. Jon remained calm in his sleep. I found myself wondering how he would feel in the morning as he woke up to realize that I did not spend time in his dreams this night. I was tempted to stretch my wings, but I kept them uncomfortably tight against my body incase he woke to find the "owner of the cabin".

I looked to the flames in the fireplace. He would want food wouldn't he? I got up from my seat and quickly and quietly exited the cabin. A hunt was in order. I bowed my head as I stood in the storm undaunted.

"May the Herald of the Hunt guide me this day." I stated and moved into the forest in search for food.

-

A sweet savory scent filled my nostrils and stirred me from my restful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and pushed myself up from the bed, stretching. A yawned escaped me.

"Good morning traveler." I jumped at the voice. My head snapped in the direction of the fireplace. There stood a cloaked figure facing the fire. An elderly woman I assumed, based on the sound of her voice.  
"Good morning and forgive me for entering last night without permission...there was a storm and-" She raised a hand to stop me.  
"It is quite alright. I let traveler's stay here from time to time. It is of no worry to you." Ghost was sitting at the woman's feet slowly wagging his tail. The scent of cooked meat passed through my nostrils and I could not stop the rumbling from my stomache. The old woman chuckled.  
"Do not worry young man, the meat is almost cooked through."  
"Are you sure that you are alright with sharing your meal with me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" She retorted quickly and for a moment she sounded younger.  
"I am a stranger. I-"  
"You are not the first traveler to have come here. I am used to giving such hospitality." The older woman interjected.  
"Thank you." I did not have anything else to offer the woman other than that.

Only the crackling flames and the popping of the roasting meat could be heard in the room. Looking out the window I noticed that the storm had passed.

"What is your name young man? Why are you traveling alone?" She paused. "Why are you even traveling?"  
I took a deep breath preparing myself for the ridicule that was soon to follow, but considering her possible age, I am quite sure that it would not sound so outrageous to her.

"My name is Jon. Jon Snow. I am in search of someone. Someone... close to me...?" I didn't intend to have that sound so unsure; I hoped that she didn't notice.  
"Snow?" She asked with what sounded like amusement in her voice. I scowled instantly.  
"Yes." I quipped sounding more rude than I intended.  
"What a beautiful name." She stated chuckling to herself. I was taken aback at first, but hastily responded.  
"It is far from such."

-

"It is far from such." He sounded so empty saying that. I felt the need to bring up his spirits.  
"Do you not find snow beautiful?" I questioned cheekily.  
"No." His reply was short and edgy. I hummed in irritation.  
"The meat is done." I stated sharply. The room was silent and the air became uneasy as I realized that I spoke in my normal voice. Minutes of awkward silence ensued as I began to plate the food. I heard movement behind me and risked a look back. Jon had gotten out of bed and was pulling on his discarded clothes with his back to me. I silently appreciated the muscles that adorned his body as well as the few scars. I wondered where he received them. As he finished dressing, I turned away and placed the plated food on top of the desk by the bed. I then went back to the cooking meat and sliced up portions and put them onto another plate for his wolf to eat off of. Luckily, there were small pieces of meat left. I scrapped off what was left off the bone and placed them in my hand and moved for the door. Jon instantly blocked my path.

"Was there something that you needed young man?" My voice fell back into the guise of an old woman's. He stared back at me with a look of anger that then melded into confusion.  
"Is that all that you are having?" He seemed upset. I was happy that he didn't question the change in my voice from earlier.  
"This is all I need young Snow." He stared at me for longer.  
"Have some of the meat that you gave me." I held up my hand.  
"This isn't for me young Snow. It is for the Herald of the Hunt. I am merely giving thanks by giving back." He seemed shocked by my statement.  
"Herald of the Hunt...?" He paused in thought. "I have never heard of him, but I am sure that you are still hungry."  
"I am not. I ate before you awoke. Do not concern yourself with me." I stated smiling at his concern.

Beings such as I, do not quite feel hungry or thirsty, we merely take part in the acts for recreation. I slowly moved around him, trying my best to mimick the walk of an elderly woman and headed out the door. Not far from the door, a stag stood before me. I opened my palm to the currently docile creature and it gently lapped up the meat that I offered it. After finishing, it turned into the woods without even a glance back. I smiled wide and turned back towards the cottage only to see Jon standing in the doorway. His mouth hung open in surprise and I merely smirked keeping my head down and turned away from him.

As I moved back towards the cabin, he snapped out of his daze and moved backwards in order to give me room to enter. Once I was back inside, I heard the door close and lock behind me. I chuckled at his odd behavior. I moved towards his direwolf knowing what was going to happen next. My mind raced to piece together a lie before he spoke.

"Who are you?"  
"I am..." I hesitated, unsure of what I should say. "They call me Granny Galanthus."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"In my many years of living, I have learned that mor-" I caught myself and faked a cough. "Excuse me. I have learned that men, as proud as they are, cannot always take care of themselves. My late husband was a traveler as well. He would often stay here to wait out storms before continuing onward to our home. After his passing, I have allowed travelers to rest here as he did." I hoped that I sounded convincing and that he did not notice my earlier blunder. I decided to change the subject.

"You said before that you were looking for someone dear to you yes? Who is it exactly? Perhaps I've seen them and can help." I heard him move towards the desk to the side of me then back to his seat. I heard him begin to chew at the rabbit meat that I cooked for him.  
"You have not." Was all he said to me. All that could be heard was his chewing and the constant pop of the flames as they have slowly died out.  
"You don't know that." I replied. I chuckled quietly to myself to hide my irritation in his mortal like ways. It was silent for awhile before he answered.  
"Have you ever heard of a Leannán Aisling?" My body involuntarily tensed. Is that why he was out here alone? He was looking for me?  
"A Dream Lover? What would you want with such a creature?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. I was unsure of whether he even heard me or not.  
"I wish to meet the one in my dreams."  
"Why?"  
"I'm compelled to, I suppose. The stories state that if one were to be visited by a Dream Lover then they are destined to be joined." My heart's beat began to quicken. Mortals have truly twisted what they do not know. We are called Dream Lovers because we love to witness the dreams of humans, not to be bound to them.

"Those are only stories. No mortal has ever even seen a Dream Lover's true form. That was just a story... nothing more." He hummed a non-commital sound.  
"I still wish to find her. Believe what you wish and I will do the same." He responded calmly.  
"How will you find her if you do not even know what a Dream Lover looks like?" Silence followed my question and it felt as if hours crawled by, but I'm sure only moments passed.

"I'm surprised that you do not believe in them."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"You believe in this Herald of the Hunt, but not in the Dream Lovers?" He was correct. My act began to become unreasonable.  
"Ah...you are-"  
"Who are you?" I tensed once again at his question, but forced my body to relax. My wings began to become agitated under my cloak and I only wished to escape the room and spread them.  
"Have you forgotten already young man?"  
"Who are you really?" His voice was serious and steady. I hummed in irritation of being caught in such a situation. I lowered my head and turned my body towards him.  
"Why does it matter?" I asked in a serious toned dropping the old woman act all together.

-

"Why does it matter?" Ah so she has decided to end the charade.


	3. Are You an Angel?

I stared at the woman in wonder. I calmly stood and placed my empty plate back onto the desk. She remained where she was, seemingly tense.

"No, I suppose it doesn't matter. All you have done was show me kindness. I am merely curious as to why you find it necessary to guise yourself."  
"I would be most hideous to you young Snow."  
"Hideous? I doubt it."  
"As hideous as an ogre." Her shoulders seemed to be shaking up and down. After awhile, I then realized that she was laughing. Ah, she was joking. I smiled at her.  
"...Truly now, why? Why hide yourself?" She seemed to pause in thought.  
"Young Snow, I was only half joking."  
"Please stop addressing me as if I were some child. You sound younger than I."  
"Young Snow, in comparison to me, you are quite young, however you may not be able to tell from our appearances when compared."  
"Who are you?" I asked again, my edginess returning. She turned away from me back towards the fire. My curiosity of her grew.  
"My name is Viola." Such a beautiful name.  
I walked towards her.

-

I heard his footsteps draw closer to me. A gentle hand laid on my shoulder and slowly turned me to face him. I did not fight against him. At this point, there was no logic in doing so. If I were to chase him away then so be it. He can flee to the most Southern reaches of the land and I would finally get over my current obsession of him.

-

My body was moving on it's own accord and I couldn't bring it to a stop. My hands moved to remove her hood. It slipped back with no sound. I stood there speechless. She was far from hideous. She was...gorgeous. I tentatively moved my hands behind her neck to free her hair caught under the rest of her cloak. I noticed that her back looked oddly bulky, but I paid it no mind as her hair was released. They toppled down in long black waves reaching down to what was probably her waist. It was so soft... Wild flowers were embedded in their waves and curls. Her skin was an exotic tanned shade and her eyes were a wild untamed blue. Her features were soft and elegant. Seeing her made my breath catch. I have never seen a more beautiful sight. She looked away from me with a saddened look.  
I rushed to make amends.

"Forgive me, have I offended you?" I breathlessly asked.  
"I should be asking that of you, Young Snow." I must've looked surprised for she decided to further explain.  
"My face is not what worries me Young Snow." She began to shuffle out of her cloak. She untied the front and merely let it drop to her feet. I didn't understand at first. She looked even more beautiful without her cloak on. I let my eyes drag down her form. She wore a whispy, white of dress that stopped right above her knees. The material was thick enough to not be see through, but the way it clung to her body didn't leave much to the imagination. The collar of the dress was embroidered with gold which sparkled in the light of the flames. Her feet were adorned with sandals that had straps seemingly made of vines of pure gold, the luster of it adding a sparkle to her tanned skin. That was not all that adorn her feet. Small pairs of white wings were attached to her ankles, two on each. Before I realized it, I was kneeling down and reaching to touch one of them. My fingers grazed the small soft feathers of the wings and they flexed showing their mobility. With morbid curiosity and a lighter touch, I moved my wandering finger to the place where the wing and the heel met. The wings began quivering slightly. In fear that I was hurting her, I lightened my touch even more causing a far more violent shaking to occur. An almost shrill laugh broke through the air of the silent cabin. The sound startled me and quickly I bolted to my feet.

Viola was bent over laughing and a cute little snort would escape her every now and again. I caught movement behind her and noticed with great surprise that a larger set of wings were on her back. They were glorious. I wanted so badly to reach out and feel them. She reminded me of an angel...A beautiful angel. I stared at her in amusement for she was still laughing. I looked to Ghost who was looking at her as well, tilting his head this way and that, confused just as much as I was. After awhile, her laughter seemed to calm and her features began to straighten. She cleared her throat then looked back to me once more with a serious air as if she wasn't just laughing seconds prior.

"Sorry." Was all she said.  
"You are...ticklish there?" She made no reply other than a glare that didn't really hold any fire behind it. I smirked at her stubbornness.

I then moved closer to her again; my curiosity guiding me once more. I reached out to touch her wings as she moved it around her body for easier access. My fingers ran over the soft feathers gently and fiddled with the small gold chains that looped the edge of the wing like jewelry. The ends of each chain looked to be pierced into the wing to stay in place. Her opposite wing was identical. I backed away from her in order to take in her appearance as a whole and the word 'angelic' was the only thing that could come to mind to describe her. I met her stare with a curious one.

"Are you an angel?" She looked relieved to hear me ask that. I wonder why...She then grinned looking as if she were about to begin laughing again.  
"Oh, Jon, I'm not an-"  
"Wait." I cut her off which seemed to have surprised her. She stared back at me a bit wide eyed. The way she said my name...it sounded familiar. "Say that again." I demanded, my voice a mere whisper. She stared at me and turned her head slightly to the side with wide eyes which reminded me of an owl. I had to suppress a laugh of my own this time. Only a quick breath through my nose and a small smile escaped me.

"Say what again?" She asked hesitantly.  
"My name." I watched her closely. Understanding seemed to have reached her eyes, of what I didn't know. She was quite easy to read though much like an open book.  
"Jon." She spoke quietly as if afraid of my reaction. "Jon." She repeated her voice stronger.  
Yes...that voice. The way she said my name, have I unknowingly met her before? Has she disguised herself, in another place in, another time, and I heard her in passing? No, that didn't seem right. The way she said my name made my body ease and my heart calm it's usually quick beats...I closed my eyes in thought. Memories of snow enveloping me rapidly burst through my mind and suddenly the image of snowdrops sprouting out of the ground to cradle my prone form.

"**_Shhhhhhhh_****... **_**Jon**__."_

My eyes snapped opened. Realization hitting me harder than any punch to the gut that I have received in practice bouts in the training yard. The air was rushed out of me and I merely stood there gawking at this magnificent creature named Viola. My mind raced. Have the Old Gods sent this angel to me? Are they showing mercy on this bastard? She seemed to be moving closer as she began to tilt her head again, but I still did not speak. My thoughts were not yet sorted. Why was she here? What am I to do now? What do I do? Her eyes held a hint of amusement as she drew ever closer. What do I do? What do I-

My knees hit the wooden flooring of the cabin as I fell to Viola's feet causing her to jump slightly. I stared up at her mesmerized and surprised at my own actions. I tried to stand, but my body would not obey. Such a strong lack of control has never occurred in me and frankly it frightened me, but the moment her delicate hand graced my cheek, the fear in me was no more. I turned into it's soft warmth. I closed my eyes as her thumb stroked my cheek. A warmth spread through my body so fiercely that I felt even if I stood naked in the middle of a snow storm, it would not effect me. As long as I had that flaming sensation, I would be just fine. I reached up to her hand and opened my eyes. I took her hand in mine and only then noticed mine was shaking. She clasped her opposite hand over my own. She remained silent while slowly helping me up to my feet. She guided me to the bed and I sat.

"You seem quite shaken Young Snow. I hope that-"  
"Please, call me 'Jon'." My voice sounded almost pathetic even to my own ears, but I didn't care.  
"Jon." She said simply. "Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon." She giggled playfully. "Jon, you must know something. You have a bit of a misunderstanding of-"  
"You are my Dream Lover." I stated breathlessly, cutting her off once again earning me an irritated glare. She was probably unused to such behavior. "We are bound together you and I." I was testing the words on my tongue slowly, tasting the reality behind the situation and relishing it. I took her hand gently. She didn't pull or look away.

I chose my next few words carefully.

"If we are bound, then I will not leave your side. I will be loyal and kind. I thank the Gods that they have sent you to me. I will care for you until my dying breath and if the afterlife allows me, I will care for you even then."

Silence filled the cabin as I patiently awaited her response. I held no doubts in my heart. I knew she would not turn me away...for we were bound souls, meant for one another.

-

Guilt quite practically consumed me in that moment. His confession startled me, yet made a pleasant warmth spread through my body that I had not felt in many centuries. His gorgeous dark orbs radiated passion and gentleness. I only saw sincerity in them. His words meant much to me even though they were misguided. I wondered what he would feel if he knew that. I considered telling him, but fear gripped my heart at the thought. I didn't understand the feeling. A cold fist took hold of me as I thought of him leaving my side after such a promise. I could not allow it to happen. I didn't understand why, but I only knew that I could not allow such a thing to come to pass. I knelt before him, my hand still enraptured in his. I bowed my head and breathed deeply, preparing myself.

"I swear myself to you Jon Snow." The tension that once held my bones suddenly dispersed and only a comforting warmth remained. I looked up to him to be met with the sweetest smile. I smiled in return sparing only a small thought in hindsight of history repeating itself.

-

I lifted her up onto the back of my horse effortlessly. She sat cloaked and sideways waiting for me to join her. I glanced back at the cabin with a small grateful smile then mounted the horse. I whispered a thanks on the wind due to Viola's explanation of the Herald of the Frost making the cabin for me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I asked her as we trotted along, Ghost yipping happily once again behind us.  
"Yes. Take me all over the Seven Kingdoms Jon." She laughed kindly. "It has been a long while since I have seen the mortal lands." I smirked at the thought of us exploring Westeros together. As we made it out onto the main road, I pulled my horse to a stop and brought out my map. Gazing at it, I wondered where I should take her first.

Castle Black was close, as was Winterfell.  
"As you wish, but which would you like to see first? Winterfell, my home, or Castle Black, home of the Night's Watch?" I felt her tense behind me at the mention of the Night's Watch. I turned back to her. "What's wrong...?"  
"I would like to go to Winterfell." I waited for her to continue and refused to move the horse along until she did.  
"I do not wish to be anywhere near the Night's Watch, Jon Snow. If you have forgotten, they are not so lenient with my kind..." I hummed in understanding, but also confusion.  
"You are obviously not a monster of the night to kill and maim the people of the Realm." She chuckled then.  
"No I am not, but will they believe that? Or will they just kill what they don't understand?" I shrugged unknowing.  
"They would have to go through me, if they think they can hurt you." She laughed at this, but not mockingly, merely amused.  
"Yes, that is true or we can just ignore Castle Black and go to Winterfell."  
It was my turn to laugh. I nudged the horse forward on the road leading back home.


	4. Then Walk Away

"We'll be there by nightfall, Viola." Jon stated gently, her name rolling off his tongue so easily.  
"Jon...?" Came her tentative reply.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we stop for a bit?"  
"Hmmmm...yes, but not for too long or else we won't be there till tomorrow morning."  
"Don't worry so much Jon. It will give you gray hairs." He couldn't help but chuckle in response. "Anyway, we can just travel with the caravan."  
"Caravan?" Jon asked confused.  
"Caravan." Viola looked at him with an innocent smile while he looked up and down the road.  
"There is no caravan." He stated matter-of-factly. Viola only grinned in response.  
"Stop the horse Jon. I need to spread my wings; they're getting really sore."  
Jon brought the horse to a slow stop and Viola quickly slid off then skipped into the forest that lined the road.  
"Vio- Hey wait!" He cried after her quickly grabbing the reins of their horse and whistling for Ghost to follow. He rushed into the forest, his head swishing left and right looking for any sign of his Dream Lover.  
"Viola!" Silence met him. "Viola where are you?!" Only the wind and rustling trees answered. "Viola Plea-"  
"Jon!" Viola's voice echoed through the wood and came from further ahead. Jostling the horse's reins to urge it forward, he quickly made his way toward the voice that called to him. He pushed pass moss covered trees and twisted branches. The further he got in the forest, the thicker the fog became.  
"Jon!" Viola's voice rang out once again. Fear gripped Jon's heart. Flashbacks of his nightmares resurfaced. Never being able to reach her. Never being able to see her again. Jon's movements became faster, almost haphazard.  
"Viola!" He screamed as he broke into a field.

Near the middle of the field, He could see a tall man dressed in a red silk tunic and and dark tights. His back was to Jon, but around the man he could see the wings that belonged to his angel. Anger instantly consumed him as he heard the man begin to laugh boisterously. Jon made a beeline towards the man, teeth grinding and eyes brewing up a storm.

-

"Ha! Oh Dazlo, it has been quite awhile! How have the roads been treating you? I noticed that you were absent when I called for the Heralds to gather."  
"Ah? Did you? My apologies, me and my love are hard to separate." His laugh boomed through the forest.  
"I'm sure that you can pry yourself away from Bulda every now and again." Viola stated with an amused chuckle.  
"Not likely!" His laugh reverberated through the forest once again. Seconds later he calmed down. "Dear, Princess, Who was that you were calling to earlier?"  
"My...my 'lover'." Dazlo's eyes began to swim with mirth and a slow grin crept onto his face.  
"_Lover_?" He asked practically falling into fits of giggles. "_You_ have a lover now?"  
"Yes? Why is that so funny?" Viola asked irritated, flexing her wings in a trifled manner.  
"No...no- haha- I uh meant no offense princess. I just...wasn't expecting it. So who is this Jon and why haven't you introduced me to him yet?"  
"I...just met him. He came searching for me as his Dream Lover and-"  
"Don't the mortals think that-"  
"Yes. I was going to tell him, but then-"  
"But then?" Viola gave him a playful glare which Dazlo only giggled in response to.  
"I couldn't bring myself to. Such dismay washed over me at the thought... He...He swore his life to me as his lover. I just-" Viola took a deep breath trying to regain control of both her breathing and painful memories of the distant past from resurfacing. "I just don't want him to leave me after he made such a promise."

Dazlo hummed in understanding.  
"And how did you reply to his swearing to you?"  
"I swore myself to him in return and now we are traveling through Westeros together."  
Dazlo began to laugh heartily, his laugh so loud that any human listening would cringe in pain. He couldn't seem to be able to stop. Viola watched in amusement as Dazlo continued. She wasn't too surprised at his behavior. He is the most carefree and happy of all the Heralds. Soon he began to calm down, giggles escaping every now and again.

"Are you done?" Viola asked patiently. Dazlo chuckled once more.  
" Quite s-" The whine of a sword being unsheathed rang through the now silent air.

"**Get**. _**Away**_. **From.** **Her**."

Dazlo slowly turned to see as almost bloodthirsty Jon.  
"Jon...?" Viola tentatively asked.  
"Ohhh? This is Jon?" Dazlo looked to Jon with a scrutinizing eye. After minutes of a silent stare down, Dazlo began to clap slowly and laugh while turning back to Viola. "Hahaha! He is quick to protect you, is he not?"

Viola chose to speak up before things got messy. "Jon, it's okay...This is Dazlo, one of the Heralds." Dazlo faced Jon then bowed with over exaggerated grace and flare. "He is the Herald of CrossRoads."

Jon stared at Dazlo's bowed formed with mixed emotions. Relief, amusement, fear, anger; so many emotions swam in his eyes and with a blink they were all gone. Slowly Jon withdrew his fighting stance and sheathed his sword. His gaze snapped to Viola's and he briskly strode to her.

"Jon are you-" Viola was cut off and brought into a crushing embrace.  
"Damn you...don't you dare run off like that again." He whispered into Viola's ear harshly, his voice quivering.  
"Hmmmm, well don't you two seem to be the perfect couple." As if remembering himself Jon slowly separated from Viola, but refused to let go of her hand and turned to the Herald.  
"Forgive me Herald, I was merely-" Dazlo held his hand up.  
"No, no, You don't have to apologize to me mortal, I understand what it means to love." He began to chuckle to himself. Viola laughed in response.  
"I don't think a lute counts, dear Dazlo!"  
"Of course it does! My sweet Bulda means everything to me." The small group laughed happily together, relief hanging in the air between them.  
"Dazlo, might we join your caravan to the woods near Winterfell?" Viola asked once they all calmed down.  
"Yes! Yes, my dear, of course you can!" Came his quick and cheerful reply.

-

We were nearing the caravan and the moment I saw the moss lamps being prepared for tonight, I was instantly hit with nostalgia. I traveled alongside Dazlo for a few decades back in the day and it was one of the most exciting times of my life. That was the last time that I traveled Westeros. It feels like centuries has passed since then, but I'm sure that only 150 years or so has gone by since then.

I was excited to see how much has changed. I moved next to Jon and took his hand. He held onto mine tightly, but didn't take his eyes off of the upcoming caravan. He must be uneasy being around so many fae. Granted the entire caravan consisted of green elves and tree nymphs without a single human in sight, I can understand his apprehension.

"Jon...?" I gently called to him and he reluctantly turned to face me. He was so nervous that he was sweating. "Jon, it's okay. The green elves and the nymphs are peaceful creatures; they just tend the lands. They won't hurt you." His hold relaxed a bit, but I could tell that he was on edge.

"That's good to know, but that isn't what I'm worried about Viola. Are you sure that they will be okay with me being here?"  
I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I saw it quite adorable how he was so nervous about this. He was acting as if he were meeting my parents. I chuckled to myself quietly at the thought of him doing so. With his confused look I mustered an answer.

"Since you're with me...they'll have no choice but to."

-

"Since you're with me...they'll have no choice but to." Her statement confused me, but before I could ask her what she meant, she ran off and started to socialize with some of the people in the caravan. I looked to Dazlo who was wearing a confused look just like I was. An elf approached me and bowed while retrieving our horse to place it with the others.

"Wait...You don't know...do you." Dazlo stated hesitantly.  
"Don't know what?" I asked confused even more.  
"The company of which you keep, of Viola." He answered almost uneasily. My gut clenched immediately as I slowly approached Dazlo.  
"What..what do I not know of her?" Dazlo chuckled.  
"Oh, don't look so serious! It won't quite affect you unless you would want to do things traditionally. Anyway, it shouldn't matter; I shouldn't have even-"  
"**WHAT** do I not know?" I whispered harshly in return. Dazlo sighed and stared at me dejectedly before answering.  
"Viola... Her full title is Princess Viola Galanthus, Daughter of King Protea Galanthus and Queen Anne Galanthus of the Fae Realm."

-

It felt great speaking to old friends in the caravan again. They were always cheery and kind hearted just like the Herald that guided them. I was speaking to a group when suddenly they froze in place staring at something behind me. I immediately prepared myself for a fight. My wings tensed and the feathers shifted readily awaiting a push off. Footsteps were approaching me from behind, but the elves and nymphs didn't seem afraid, just nervous.

"Viola." I turned to see Jon staring down at me with a dark and almost menacing look in his eyes. I hoped no one had offended him already. I reached out to him in hopes to appease him, but his hand shot and grabbed my wrist in retaliation.  
"Jo-"  
"We need to speak... **_Now_**." He began to tug me towards the forest where there was no one in earshot. I looked back to see a worried expression written on Dazlo's face, but he didn't follow. Once we stopped, Jon let go of me and turned away. His shoulders were square set and shaking from tension. Irritation filled me to the brim, but I cast it aside for means of concern.  
"Jon. What's wrong...?" No answer. "Jon, look at me." I slowly placed my hand in the space between his shoulders and he instantly flinched away from me. He spun around to meet me. The only thing I could think in that moment was that the statement, 'The eyes are windows to the soul', rang true here more than ever. His eyes held anger, confusion, and even waves of sadness, but at what I don't know.  
"When?" He questioned.  
"Hm?"  
"When were you going to tell me?" I cringed at his cold tone.  
"Tell you... what?" I asked. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it wanted to pounce right out of my chest.  
"When were you going to tell me that you were royalty?" His question hung in the air and I'm sure that the surprise I felt was written all over my face. Was that all? That was what he was upset about? I calmed myself and giggled from the silliness of the question, which seemed to frustrate him more due to the low growl that came from him.  
"I didn't find it necessary Jon." I answered simply. "Would you not have sworn yourself to me if you knew?" I giggled again from amusement. A cold and almost dead silence pervaded the air causing me to tense up and grow nervous.

"No." My blood ran cold at his empty statement. I searched his eyes and all I saw was sincerity. "Of course I wouldn't have. I'd half a mind to walk away now." Our roles instantly switched, he drew up a calm empty demeanor while I became rigid. My wings fidgeted in irritation and it took all my might to not walk away myself. I swore myself to this man, whether he wanted me or not. He doesn't understand the weight behind such an act. He was only mortal after all. A sea of despair suddenly washed over.

My mischievous side took over much like a defense mechanism.

"Then walk away Jon Snow. Walk away and never look back. Know that you will never see me again if you do." He openly flinched at my statement. Now it was just a stare down between us. Who would budge? Me or Jon?

I looked at him. I looked at his curly black hair, his mature stubble, his strong jawline. I looked at his button nose, his plump lips, his strong chin. I looked at his kindly neck, his muscled chest, his broad shoulders. I took in every inch of him. Lastly, I looked into his large dejected eyes. Those large brown orbs that I grew to adore. I watched as they turned. I watched as they never looked back.


	5. You Have Learned Nothing

I sighed as my wings fidgeted in irritation. I watched as he walked out of sight. With a stretch of my wings, I began to follow. He may not want me around, but I'm not satisfied with how things have gone. I honestly didn't expect him to walk away like that, after he was so reluctant to let go of me earlier.

I've never met such an interesting mortal before. It pained me to hear what he said, but I suppose I'll get over it with time and I may just watch him from afar till the end. I gave him my word; I swore my body and soul to him. His actions confused me, but I suppose I don't need to understand. Memories of a Lord Commander years back resurfaced. I flinched at the thoughts, pushing them away, focusing instead on Jon and his movements.

He was heading towards the caravan, most likely going to retrieve his horse and Ghost. Once the caravan camp came into view, I remained in the tree lining to watch him. He quickly took his horse, confusing the elves tending it. I saw Dazlo walk to him, what he said to him however was lost on the wind. Dazlo looked upset before Jon pushed passed him. Dazlo head snapped in my direction and I immediately moved back behind a tree. Seconds later, I heard someone lean against the tree. Relaxing music began to resonate from him.

"Do you intend on hiding from him till the day he dies Princess?"  
"He doesn't want me Dazlo."  
"You swore yourself to him."  
"That's why I'm still here Dazlo."  
"Just go speak with him Princess. He doesn't know what he's doing."  
"It's fine. It's-"  
"You're letting it happen again."  
"That was completely different Dazlo. Where is he?"  
"I can still see him. He's trying to get his wolf to obey him. Even the wolf sees how foolish he is being **_and_** the situations are similar enough my dear."

Only the music he played filled the air between us. His song held a relaxing tune, but even I had to admit that I was in turmoil.

"Princess?"  
"Hm?"  
"The last mortal that you were with-"  
"Fell for another. As I said the situation is completely different."  
"It is different for now, but soon he will find another. He will start a family. Have children and raise them. He'll-"  
"Enough Dazlo." I whispered, my voice weak.  
"Princess, you need to-"  
"**I said enough**."

His once relaxing song turned melancholy.

"Forgive me Dazlo." I whispered unsure if he even heard me over Bulda. "If he does not want me then I will not interfere with his life. I have no right to. I will merely watch over him till his or my own dying breath as I have promised to do."

There was no answer; I didn't need one.

Looking around the tree I saw Jon saddling his horse, ignoring all the fae folk who tried to approach him. He called to Ghost who reluctantly came to his side, getting a pat or two from the fae that he walked pass to get to Jon. I backed a bit further into the tree line and spread my wings preparing to take flight. As I saw Jon kick off, back to the main road, I kicked off the ground to rise above the forest trees with Bulda's sound slowly dissipating in the distance.

The forest was gorgeous from high in the sky. Everything looked so small from where I was. I allowed my wings to merely ride the winds. I saw Jon's small form breach the forest and enter the main road again. Oddly enough, he turned back to the direction of where we first met. I expected him to head back to Winterfell.

I watched as he galloped in the opposite direction with Ghost trailing behind him.

A day had passed of constant travel until we were back in the cold wilderness from before. It was chilly being up here and I almost dreaded leaving the caravan. I had been thinking about his reaction for the day past. I still cannot understand why he was so negative about it. A normal man would be ecstatic to find out that a princess had just sworn themselves to him. What was so different about Jon? His disdain for being near me any longer both intrigued me and made my gut feel as if it had frozen solid.

I looked down to Jon. He had slowed down and had moved closer to the trees lining "The Gift", a portion of land that Jon had brought to my attention when we were looking at the map on our way to Winterfell. That was where the cabin was. He seemed to cut back into the woods. The only thing he could possibly be looking for was the cabin. I lowered myself far back enough that my descent would not be noticeable nor would Ghost's nose pick up my scent.

I began flying silently a bit away to the side of him from treetop to treetop. He stopped in the small clearing where the cabin once was, wearing a look of confusion on his face.

"I could've sworn that this was where it was Ghost." I heard Jon state, sounding quite frustrated.

The sound of hooves trampling in the distance floated to my ears.

"Hmm? A hunt...? Here?" I whispered to myself. He should know that a human is in the area. I know Ceffyl has never been so careless. The sound of hooves became louder, even Jon had noticed. He began to frantically look about for signs of where the sound was coming from. Seconds later I saw his shoulders sink as he realized that they were encircling him. The hooves hitting the snow became louder and louder then suddenly, silence. I sighed and took a seat on the branch I was perched on, curious of what was going to happen, but ready to intervene if necessary.

-

The hooves fell silent instantly. I felt eyes watching me from the trees, but none of the riders emerged. Bandits most likely. I unsheathed my sword ready for a fight. I looked down to Ghost, who surprisingly hasn't even bothered to growl. He merely stared straight ahead in front of us towards the trees as if he saw something that I did not. I stared at the spot that he was so intently interested in. I stared for minutes and right as I felt my patience begin to wane, the branches and bushes from where we were staring began to rustle.

To my great surprise, a man walked out of the tree lining or rather, half a man. The other half...was a horse. I've never seen such a creature. I felt like stone as I stared at him. He continued to approach me. He was unarmed at least, but I know that I was surrounded. Running was not an option. He stopped just a few feet away from me. His face was stern as if he had caught me doing something wrong. That look alone almost made me feel more guilty than I already was. All I wanted was some respite before continuing my ride to Castle Black. I held back a frustrated sigh.

"Where are you off to human?" His deep voice bellowed.  
"Castle Black." Came my instant irritated reply, regret cinched my gut immediately as I saw a flicker of disgust and anger flash in his eyes.  
"_Castle Black_," he spat the name "is not _here_ human." I nodded slightly nervous. It was obvious that I had already offended him.  
"I was looking for the cottage tha-"  
"Cottage?" He questioned.  
"Yes, I was here just the other day, but now the cottage is no more."

He seemed to hum in thought as he looked away.

"Rhew is not in the area. Return to the-"  
"Ceffyl." A woman's voice called. Moments later, a woman of the same type of creature walked out from the treeline. "This is the same man that was with the Princess."

She was nude from the belly up, but long waves of light blonde hair had covered her breasts completely. Both of them seemed to wear no garb on their torsos. How did they not freeze to death, I wondered.

"Merlyn, my love, it doesn't matter who he is or who he is associated with. The hunt has beg-"  
"Then call it off." She replied cutting him off. I could've sworn I heard a familiar chuckle in the distance, but shrugged it off as the sound of the wind. This man, Ceffyl, reached for a horn that was slung around his waist. He blew the horn and instantly the others that I had heard before emerged from the tree lining. There was an entire herd of them, looking to be at least 10 or 15 men and women strong. They then began to set up a camp of sorts much like Dazlo's caravan had. Merlyn approached me.

"You came here to seek out refuge correct, human?"  
"Yes." Ceffyl grunted at my answer.  
"You may stay with us until you are ready to take leave again. The centaurs will not harm you." Centaurs...I commited the name to memory.  
"Thank you." She stared at me oddly then looked around her, turning in a complete circle as she did.  
"Where is the princess?" She asked. My stomach began to churn and I looked away.  
"I...I have left her." The entire camp seemed to freeze in place and I could feel their stares center on me. I heard a low growl of sorts resonate from Ceffyl. He walked forwards, practically face to face with me.

"One does not just _'leave her' _human. Her oath had resonated through our entire realm, yet you stand here claiming that you have-"  
"Ceffyl, my dear, he must not know." The statement brought back both negative nostalgia and irritation to me.

Silence hung in the air as Merlyn and Ceffyl seemed to stare at each other, an unspoken conversation passing in between them.

Ceffyl then turned back to me.

"Follow me human."

-

"Follow me human." I never knew centaurs to be such meddlesome creatures. Merlyn had more sway with Ceffyl then I realized. I chuckled at how much the wild mare had changed him. He used to be dead-set in his ways and merciless in his judgments. She had enlightened his serious soul.

I followed silently as Ceffyl led Jon to the Last Hearth near the edge of The Gift. There was only one possible thing that he could be about to show him. I had not been to that resting place in many...many years. Morose emotions began to overwhelm me, but I kept my wings steady as we made our way there.

-

We rode for about an hour to a nearby river which I believe to be The Last River. We rode along the river and I noticed that as we rode, Ceffyl would look the river every now and again and nod as if acknowledging someone. I would turn to the river and would see no one. Minutes later we came to a stop. In the distance, there stood a lonely castle that I did not know even existed.

"This is the Last Hearth. Night Watcher scouts used to come through here before returning to Castle Black." I nodded in understanding as we trotted through the entrance. It was silent inside, deserted I thought to myself.

"Why is no one here?" I asked him.  
"Betrayal." Was his only reply.  
"Betrayal of what?"  
"The heart." The creature was speaking in riddles. My irritation grew, but I was too tired to act on it.  
"I don't understand."  
"Be patient human, we are almost there." We were making our way through the castle grounds and around to the rear of the castle. There lied two graves, close and side by side. Once close enough, I dismounted my horse and stretched. I approached the graves followed by Ceffyl. The writing was faded and I had to crouch down to it to properly make out the etchings. The one on the left stated 'Here lies the Lord Commander Bradwyr Greulon' and the one on the left was smooth, blank.

"Who is in the other grave?" I asked quietly.  
"His...lover." He stated sourly.  
"Why are we here?"  
"That man...he was the first lover of the Princess." I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. I was grateful that I wasn't facing Ceffyl when he stated this.  
"Why are we-"  
"She swore herself to him." I could only nod in response waiting for him to continue. "The entire Fae Realm had known as we know that she has done the same for you." He paused. "An alliance was made between the Fae and the humans here. We prospered side by side. There was peace." I stood and faced him. "She loved him and he claimed he loved her in return, but one day, he met _a woman_." Ceffyl stared pointedly at the grave next to Bradwyr's. "This woman whispered poison in his ears about the Fae folk and the Princess herself. He began to sleep with that woman and the Princess soon found out." I felt my shoulders slightly droop, but I waited patiently for him to continue.

"The princess was grief stricken, but she remained at his side." I shook my head in disbelief at this.  
"Why? Why did she stay?!" I asked anger carving itself into my very bones.  
"She swore herself to him." He replied calmly.  
"That doesn't mea-" He held up his hand silencing me.  
"The day I swore myself to Merlyn was the proudest and happiest day of my life." I eyed him confusedly.  
"I don't-"  
"Fae that swear their lives to another...the bond is stronger than you will ever believe. It has been centuries since I had sworn myself to Merlyn. She has not left my side since and I have not left hers. The meaning behind our words weigh much greater than the flimsy promises of the humans." I flinched at his words, guilt seeping into me once more. Ceffyl turned back to the graves.

"He noticed that even though the Princess knew, she never confronted him about it. He became more confident and open with his affair. Showing affection towards this woman in front of all the Fae folk and even more in front of the Princess. I remember when he would sit on the throne with that woman on his lap as the Princess sat in the throne beside him. The sight disgusted me." I felt my fists tighten in frustration and anger at this long dead man. I wished I was there. I would've killed him for what he did.

"Then what happened here?" I asked tentatively, trying to rein in my emotions. His hoof began to paw at the ground and when I looked to him, I saw the sadness that swam through his eyes.

"There was a massacre." A...massacre? My mind was barely able to wrap around the idea. "That mortal woman spouted poison about conspiracy amongst the Fae. Bradwyr, blinded by 'love' or rather lust, responded by commanding the Night's Watch and mortal residents to attack the Fae. We were not prepared, nor did we expect it. Many of our kin were killed." I bowed my head in a small prayer hoping that they had found peace in death and I prayed that the Old Gods had watched over their souls.

"What of Bradwyr and his mistress? What of...of Viola?" I asked once finished.  
"The princess merely distanced herself from him. She watched him still though. She watched him marry that woman. She watched him make children with her. She watched as Bradwyr's mistress, then wife, snuck out in the middle of the night to meet with other men. She watched as one night his wife slipped poison into his wine and she watched as Bradwyr died." I felt my heart twist at what she had gone through, at what she forced herself to see.

"She watched as the woman packed up her belongings. She watched as she suffocated her own babes in their beds. She _acted_ before that wretched woman left."  
"Acted?"  
"Yes. The woman made it all but 7 steps out of the castle before she was instantly beheaded at the hand of the Princess." I closed my eyes in thought. "She then buried them side by side here."  
"What of the children?" I asked curiously.  
"The babes were buried in a pure place, a place that was not tainted. They had done no wrong. They did not deserve to be in such a place as this." I hummed in understanding.  
"The residents?"  
"The people soon left, never to return."

I found my feet carrying myself away from the graves. My mind was in turmoil and I found it difficult to sort through what I was feeling. Guilt was the strongest emotion that seeped through every inch of my body. I had left her, but she sent me away. She dared me to walk away. I did it because I thought it best. A princess does not deserve to marry a bastard. I was not worth her affections. I began to pace in thought. Ceffyl said nothing as I waded through my emotions.

-

The retelling of that old tale unsettled me, but over the years I had come to accept it. It was done; it was in the past. There was nothing more that I could do, but keep my oath. As I am doing now. I looked down to see Jon pacing back and forth. I didn't expect him to listen through to the end. I laid back on the roof that I had perched upon and stared up at the sky.

-

As if tired of watching my pacing back and forth, Ceffyl spoke up.

"What are you to do now human?" He asked.  
"My name is Jon Snow...Bastard of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." He said nothing in return as if awaiting my answer still. I continued. "There is nothing that I can do. I left her...She sent me away."

He stared at me for a short while before looking off to the distance then back.

"_You_ left _her_." He stated and I only nodded in return looking down. "_She_ sent _you_ away." He reiterated. I looked at him irritated. "So, Jon Snow, you have learned nothing."

I felt my eye twitch in irritation. I was quick to retaliate.

"Of course I ha-"  
"You say that there is nothing that you can do." I nodded frustrated. He remained silent as he stared down at me. "Why not make amends?" I stared at him flabbergasted.  
"It is too late to make amends!" He grunted in irritation.  
"Then you have learned nothing!" He yelled back. I flinched at his booming voice and only responded with a pathetic yelp and confused look. He breathed in deeply, most likely looking for his patience.  
"Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell."  
"Yes?" He looked into the distance again then back at me.  
"You may have left her...but she still has her oath. She has not left you."  
"But she stated tha-"  
His voiced had dropped to a whisper. "She stated that you wouldn't see her again yes?"  
"Yes...?" I whispered back.  
"She has not left you. She is here even now." My eyes widened at his statement. Without another word, he walked to my horse and guided it away from me, leaving me alone in this abandoned castle courtyard. Perhaps, not completely alone if he was not lying.

I took a breath and readied my voice.


	6. Fy Mowntin

A/N : Sorry this is a long one guys. Also translations of different languages can be found at the end of the chapter. Some are translated a sentence later, but some are not and you can find those at the end. :)

"My name is Jon Snow!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "**Bastard** of Lord Eddard Stark! **Bastard** of Winterfell!" The wind met my claim. "Do you hear me Viola?! Well?!" The area remained still, calm. "Viola!" Nothing. Was all that a lie? A ruse to play on the human? I decided to try one last time. "Vio-"  
"What?!" Her head popped up into view from a roof nearby. "What do you want Jon Snow, Bastard of Lord Eddard Stark, Bastard of Winterfell?" Her voice bordered irritable and sarcastic, but the sight of her caused my heart to clench and pulsate against the hold it was in so quickly that it hurt.  
"Viola..." I whispered, relief flowing through me. I could hear her frustrated sigh from here. "Vio-"  
"Jon, if you're not going to say anyth-"  
"My name is Jon Sn-"  
"Jon!" Her voice echoed through the entire castle grounds. I found myself grinning at her like a fool. I couldn't help it.  
"I know who you are Jon."  
"I'm a bastard."  
"I know."  
"A princess deserves better than a bastard. A princess deser-"  
"Jon Snow, I do not care that you are a bastard." I closed my eyes in thought.  
"Viola, you are a princess, daughter to a king and a queen. I have nothing to offer you. I have no land; I am no lord."  
"No, you don't and no, you are not." I restrained a flinch. "Is that why you left me Jon? You left me because you felt ashamed and unworthy?"

A thick silence filled the void between us. It was not awkward though. It was a patient silence, a kind one. I swallowed thickly.

"Yes." I answered. I watched her stretch her wings and push away from the rooftop. It was the first time that I saw her in flight. The sight was beautiful, her wings were so large they could block out the sun when fully extended. I watched as she glided down to me, the small wings at her ankles angling her. Once landed she strode up to me. She stared at me a moment before gently placing her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her warm touch.

"Look at me Jon Snow." My gaze locked onto hers and then an uncertain silence ensued. "I...I do not know what to say..." I smirked at her awkwardness.

"You don't have to say anything." She nodded in response and smiled. "There was something that Ceffyl said that bothered me." I stated with a goofy smile plastered on my face.  
"And what was that?"  
"He implied that my promise was...flimsy." A grin stretched across her face.  
"Do you know who Ceffyl is? I'm surprised that you still stand Jon Snow."  
"No, I do not."  
"He is the Herald of the Hunt. He helped me feed you. Do you remember?" I nodded, placing a hand over hers on my cheek.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered barely audible and turning into her hand again, eyes closed.  
"Hm. I don't quite forgive you yet." My eyes shot open and I stared at her. I watched the mirth dance in hers as she stared back. I felt my body move on instinct. My free hand grabbed onto her waist and pulled her to me.  
"You don't, hm?"  
"No." She began to giggle her sweet giggle that sounded like small bells.  
"Hmmm. Is there anyway for me to get back into my Lady's good graces?" She giggled again. I held her tight against me, unwilling to let go of her again.  
"You can take me out of this dreadful place for starters." I couldn't help the frown that tugged at my lips. There was much that bothered me about what I had learned from Ceffyl.

"Viola?" I asked, never letting go of her. She simply stared into my eyes with a somber look in them.  
"Hm?"  
"Why? Why did you stay with him?" She quirked an eyebrow in response. After a bit she laughed.  
"You really did learn nothing, Jon. I vowed myself to him an-"  
"But is it really that important?" She nodded, never breaking eye contact.  
"Yes, Jon it is." She began to push away from me slightly, but hooked herself onto my arm while guiding us out of the keep. "It's hard to explain Jon. It is something we cannot help...Something we cannot control. It is as if...I honestly don't know how to even describe it." I nodded quietly trying to simply absorb what she had provided.  
"Is it...like instinct?"  
"You make it sound like we are animals." She laughed joyously.  
"But...yes, it is some sort of instinct, but much stronger than a natural one."  
"Stronger?" I asked not sure I understood completely.  
"Much, much stronger." She giggled again. I shook my head, submitting to the fact that I will surely never understand their ways, but Gods will it, I'll try.  
"Do you feel sad when you come here?" I asked carefully.  
"Hmm, I suppose, but if you have lived as long as I have Jon you'll learn that time truly does heal. Not completely of course, but you learn to accept the scars that are left behind after the wound." I thought about it seeing no faults in her way of thinking, but it raised an even more interesting question.

"Viola?"  
"Hm?"  
"Exactly...How old are you?"

I might've been imagining things, but an almost menacing air filled the little space between us. I chuckled nervously.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you that it was rude to ask a woman her age?" She asked sounding rather cold or I might've just been imagining that as well. I tried to reply with humor.  
"Well, I...didn't know my-"  
"Drop it Jon." She nearly growled at me, but I couldn't help but find her attitude rather cute at the moment.  
"Alright." I replied simply with a smile.

As we got to the entrance of the keep, I saw Ceffyl standing there next to my horse. Well, our horse I suppose. We approached him and he wore a grin on his face.

"Well look at the lovely couple that made up." He stated cheerily. I laughed, but Viola didn't say or do anything. Ceffyl frowned slightly and bowed to Viola politely.  
"Princess." He stated in greeting. She merely nodded in return. I looked at her confused by her behavior.  
"Vio-" She cut me off.  
"Ceffyl, I wish to speak with you." I looked at her questioningly, but she didn't look back at me. Ceffyl nodded and they walked off away from me, out of earshot it would seem.

Moments passed as I watched them in the distance. I knew they were most likely talking about me, but I was unsure of what. I was so certain that amends were made and if not completely then the amends were at least started.

It felt like hours of nervous tension passed, but surely only minutes have. Ceffyl suddenly began to laugh and started galloping towards me happily with a silly grin on his face. Viola merely followed red faced, looking embarrassed.

-

"Was there something you needed Princess? I could've sworn that things between the two of you were okay based on-" I cut him off.  
"Do you think...that I am too old for him?" Minutes of utter silence passed between us of just staring at each other. Suddenly, Ceffyl began to chortle loudly and galloped away back to Jon. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Merlyn truly has changed the serious centaur.

-

"So that is what this is about?" Ceffyl asked me still trying to hold back snickers. Mirth danced in his eyes. "Did you ask her, her age or something?" He let out a booming laugh as I nodded confusedly. "I have forgotten how amusing you mortals can be!"

Viola was at my side once again. I just her to our horse to lift her on. She seemed a bit sullen at Ceffyl's teasing. After I placed her on, I decided to breach the subject again.

"Viola?" No answer. "I don't mind you know." She looked at me then bitterly.  
"_Rwyn'n hen hag_..." She mumbled quietly. I didn't understand her and I was so confused as Ceffyl's booming laugh became even louder after she said that.  
"What does that mean?" I asked her. Ceffyl's laughter seemingly died down.  
"She's speaking in the Centaur tongue, Jon Snow." He snickered again. "She called herself 'an old hag'." My head whipped back to hers.  
"You are certainly not an old hag." She glared at me. I shook my head, not being able to stop the smile that spread across my face.

"You are extremely beautiful and far wiser than anyone that I've ever known Viola. You're gentle and sweet and kind and endearing and cute and-" She placed a finger over my lips and I squeezed her other hand in mine.  
"_Rwy'n cael ei Jon Snow_."  
"I have no idea what you're saying, but I love how it sounds." She began to laugh because my voice became muffled and weird sounding as I spoke against her finger on my lips.  
"I said, I get it Jon Snow."  
"You need to teach me then." She laughed even harder.  
"Not on your life! I can't have you understanding everything I say."  
"Then I'll ask someone else to teach me!" She merely laughed in return. I pulled myself onto our horse in front of her to the reins.  
"Lead the way, oh Herald of the Hunt!" I yelled cheerfully. "Post haste! I have much to learn from the centaurs!" His own laugh bellowed as he began to gallop back towards the camp with us close behind.

-

Returning to the camp was a nice change of pace. Merlyn was kind enough to already have a tent prepared for Jon and myself. Jon, the pêl o ddrygioni, however, was no where in sight. I prepped our stuff and stoked the fire torches in the middle of the tent. I pulled out his map that he had brought and looked at all the places that were marked and wondered how much everything has changed.

"**HELO FY MOWNTIN**!" Jon's voice came booming through our tent as he burst through the entrance. Immediately after, howling and laughter sounded outside. Not to my surprise, Ceffyl's laugh exploded over everyone else's. I see...so they've been 'teaching him'. My face burned with embarrassment and I eyed Jon with a look I've honed over the years to be stern.  
"Jon. Do you know what you just said?"  
"Yes!" Came his quick, happy reply. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at his naiveté.  
"Oh? So what did you just say my dear Jon Snow?"  
"I said 'Hello my heart' of course!" He grinned at me smugly. I shook my head. The laughing outside seemed to have kicked back up again.

"_Fy mowntin _is a...centaur term."  
"Oh, are you unfamiliar to it?" He asked innocently.  
"No, It's not that. It's just...I don't think..." He gave me a quizzical look. Gods this is embarrassing.  
"You...you called me your...your..." My wings began to flutter in irritation and embarrassment. I've lived centuries past this human, how can he embarrass me? I should know how to tame such feelings. I coughed and cleared my throat. I looked at him and his deep innocent eyes were burrowing into mine.

"Mount." I whispered quickly and quietly.  
"What?" He asked, not hearing me properly. I cleared my throat again.  
"Mount. Jon Snow, you called me your mount." He looked at me confused and his head tilted to the side in thought.  
"I don't..." He started and then his eyes widened in understanding.  
I shook my head, his features almost made me want to laugh at his childishness, but to my surprise he began to grin.  
"I suppose that works too." He stated straight forwardly. I felt my face burn up at his statement.  
"What...?" I whispered back, a heat suddenly surging through my belly. He began to walk towards me and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to him confused.  
"They taught me other words."  
"Oh?" It took all my strength to muster up even that sound alone. His voice was thick and low. The air became hard for me to swallow. My body relaxed into his. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered things that I don't think he even understood.

"_Un diwrnod byddwn yn un. Ar y diwrnod hwnnw, byddaf yn mount i chi hyd nes y nefoedd yn canu._" I gasped at his words. He chuckled and kissed my ear. I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side allowing him to continue. I stayed like that for a few moments and realized nothing was happening. I opened my eyes when his warmth left me to see him taking off his shirt and vest. Immediately after, he went to the furs that were laid onto the ground as a make shift bed and laid down facing the tent wall. I blinked a few times trying to understand what just happened.

"You...you just teased me." I stated baffled with him.  
"Mhmmm." Came a satisfied reply from Jon and soon after, soft snores resonated from him. I shook my head in disbelief then amusement.  
"You mortals..." I whispered moving to lay down next to him, facing the opposite direction. My last thought being happy that a mortal was being welcoming to the Fae kind. Something that hasn't happened in a long, long time.

-

I awoke to a tickling sensation on my nose. My eyes opened to see some tufts of bright white. I squinted my eyes against the sheen. Being more awake now, I was able to discern that they were feathers. Ah, Viola laid beside me with her wings in my face. I thought about last night as I stared at her wings and how they slightly shifted and puffed as she slept. Holding her felt like heaven. Kissing her soft skin made my heart lurch. The way she gasped after I whispered in her ear...but I stopped. I walked away from her yet again.

She thinks that I was just teasing her, when in reality, I was scared. I didn't know what I was feeling. She made my body feel like it was on fire in that moment. I felt like I was about to lose control and I didn't know if I was ready for that.

I chuckled to myself. She has lived lifetimes compared to me. She'll be disinterested surely if she knew that I had no experience. I know the gist of it, but I'm sure I'd still be lost.

I turned onto my side, supporting myself with my arm. I involuntarily reached out and began to stroke her wings in thought. I wonder what I said to her last night... Ceffyl told me to tell her that when caught in an intimate moment. I hummed in thought. Viola began to shift and wake up. She sat up and stretched her wings out as she yawned cutely. I continued to watch her silently as she stretched and such. Gods, she was gorgeous. If I didn't fix anything, I would never have been able to see her like this.

Once done, she looked back to me and went wide eyed as she noticed that I was awake. A slow red tint grew on her face as a grin grew on mine.

"Good morning." I stated.  
"Morning." She yawned again. I could get used to waking up to this.  
"Do the Leannán Aisling have their own tongue?" I asked curiously, that being the first thought that crossed my mind.  
"Of course." I stared at her expectantly. She began to chuckle nervously.  
"You don't really expect me to-"  
"Yes...I do." I stated cutting her off. I was excited to know what her native tongue sounded like. How exotic it must be. She began to giggle nervously. She hummed in thought.

"_Amin naa tualle, Jon Snow_." The way she said my name gave me shivers. Her accent was otherworldly and thick.  
"It's beautiful." I whispered. She began to chuckle and get up.  
"You're not going to tell me wh-"  
"Nope." She replied with a sing song voice. I shook my head smiling and got ready as well. I stretched as I got up, retrieving our packs and going out to tie it to our horse. I greeted some centaurs that I passed by. Some greeted me cheerfully and others slapped me on the back while laughing and others howled at me while clapping. It was embarrassing for the most part, but it still made me smile. I felt at home with these creatures, more so than I did at Winterfell. They don't judge me for being a bastard and we learned alot from each other last night. They were actually pretty interested in a 'human's daily life' and I was interested in theirs. There was a camaraderie here that Winterfell lacked. As I was finishing saddling my horse, I heard hooves approach me from behind.

"We will escort you to your next destination...if you do not mind." It was Ceffyl. I turned to face him. I couldn't help but feel honored and happy. I smiled wide as I answered.  
"Of course! Of course, I do not mind." He grinned back in return. I saw Viola walk up to us with her cloak hiding her beautiful features once more. I frowned at the sight.

"Will we be off then?" She asked. Ceffyl nodded and blew the horn as he had when I first met him. I just noticed that they were already packed and ready to leave. I turned to Viola as she approached me. I picked her up and placed her on the horse, then pulled myself up to the reins once again.

"Ghost!" I called out. He came running our way with a piece of fresh meat in his mouth. I smiled down at him, happy that he has enjoyed himself out in the wild.

Ceffyl's herd rode with us all the way down and into the Wolfs Wood on the outskirts of Winterfell. We avoided the main road and remained hidden in the forest. We were escorted as far as the woods would keep them hidden.

Our farewell was almost sad. I wished that there were not tensions between our kinds. Apparently, that massacre at the Last Hearth started our separation. Maybe someday, all will be well again. Maybe, I can help that come to pass...

After we parted, I kicked our horse into a gallop all the way to the gates of Winterfell. It opened not long after I arrived. As I moved through the gate, I felt Viola move her body against my back and her hold around my chest tightened. The entire trip over she near dead silent. I wasn't surprised though, if I were her, I'd be afraid to be near so many humans as well.

I greeted those who greeted me, but made a beeline for the keep. As I made it there, I noticed Nymeria, Arya's dire wolf, not far from the stables. Ghost instantly ran off to greet her.

"Jon!" I heard Arya call out. "Jon, where have you been?!" She yelled angrily as I made it to the stable. She was petting some of the horses there, most likely avoiding her septa. I laughed in response and got off my horse to lift her up and twirl her around.

"Hello, Arya, how have you been?" She glared playfully at me.  
"The same old, just more boring without you around Jon. Where did you go?" I heard movement behind me. "Who's that?" Arya asked excitedly. Viola flinched and quickly turned away from us and guided our horse into a free stable.  
"She...she is..." We didn't really talk about how I was too introduce her actually. I knelt down to Arya and held out my pinky as I stared into her eyes. She nodded, now serious and looped her pinky into mine without a word.

"Arya, people can't know about her exactly. I don't want to make a big deal out of her being here nor myself. I'll be leaving again shortly. Are the Lannister's still here?"  
"Yeah, they got delayed. The princess got real sick and demanded that we all stayed until she got better."  
"Little innocent Myrcella demanded it?" I laughed quietly. She scrunched her face and started to giggle.  
"Who said anything about Myrcella? I was talking about Princess Joffrey!" We both laughed then. I heard a shuffling behind me and remembered that Viola was there waiting quietly.  
"We're gonna go sneak her to my room, okay?" Arya nodded excitedly.

We headed out of the stables and quickly moved into the house. Arya moved a bit ahead to keep a look out. Saying that we looked suspicious was quite the understatement. Arya and I always did when we were together, so I'm not surprised that some servants simply walked passed us like they didn't see anything or they steered clear of us.

The last time that a servant helped us out with our mischief, they were flogged. Arya and I apologized up and down the road to the poor boy, but he merely told us that it was worth it. I chuckled at the memory. I felt Viola squeeze my hand tightly as we walked through the halls. I'm sure that she was nervous. I squeezed back reassuringly.

A few twists and turns through our halls later, we made it to my room and I quickly ushered the girls in. I closed and locked the door behind me. Arya and I suddenly began to laugh, enjoying the rush of old times, causing Viola to jump. I went up to her and held her for a bit until I felt her relax.

"Jon, who is she?" Arya asked behind me.  
"Hold on, Arya." I stated still chuckling "I need you to get back out their and get Robb. Be discreet...please."  
"Then you'll tell me?" I nodded, smiling.  
She grinned at me then quickly headed back out in search of Robb.

Viola moved to sit on the edge of my bed and constantly looked left and right around the room. I looked around as well and noticed that not a thing was touched since I left. There was a soft scratching at the door. I went to slowly open it only to have Grey Wind push pass me followed by Arya and a cheery looking Robb. After they were in, I quickly closed the door behind them, only to hear growling.

"Grey Wind, stop." Robb ordered and he immediately stopped, now just curiously sniffing at Viola's fingers.

Arya jumped onto the bed next to Viola and Robb merely stared at her. I took a breath.

"Arya, Robb, this," I gestured to my Dream Lover "is Viola. She's my Leannán Aisling."  
"What's that?" Arya asked curiously. Robb and I took turns explaining what they were to her.  
"So that's why you left? To look for her?" I nodded. Robb then faced me, pulling me aside slightly.  
"Are you sure this is her?" He mumbled quietly and barely audible. I heard Viola shuffle behind me and I knew that she was shifting her wings which I learned that she did when she was irritated. I chuckled and grabbed his shoulder and turned us back to the girls.

"Viola, these are the Stark children. Lord Robb and Lady Ar-"  
"We're his brother and sister." Robb interjected. Viola chuckled quietly. I sighed.

Viola stood quietly and removed her hood. I heard Robb suck in a breath and all I could do was smile, almost proud. Arya just stared at her.

"So she's just your lover Jon?" Arya asked.  
"Not just any lover. My dream lover." Viola was staring at me unsure and I nodded encouragingly. She then removed her thick cloak, revealing her wings. Arya gasped excitedly and immediately ran up and started to pet her wings. Viola looked down at her and smiled while stretching them out. I looked at Robb. He seemed stunned and I nudged him in the arm.

"We're gonna travel Westeros together. We're only taking a break here for a few days to restock our supplies." He nodded in response and seemed really taken by Viola. I sat down on the edge of my bed while Robb sat down on a chair near me. I began explaining how we met and I told them about the Heralds along with all the centaurs while Arya continued to play with Viola's wings.

"Viola?"  
"Yes, little Arya?"  
"You can fly right?" Viola smiled.  
"Yes, I can."  
"Would you let me fly with you?" She seemed to think about it.  
"Only if your parents allowed it." She replied. I almost laughed at Arya's disappointed face.  
"They'll never let it happen! We can do it in secret, they don't need to know!"

Viola just shook her head.

"I'm sure if the Stark family met the guardians of the Wolfs wood, they would be more understanding."  
"The guardians?" Robb,Arya and I asked in unison.  
"The guardians." She stated simply.

-

"The guardians." I stated simply with a smile tugging at my lips. I was excited to introduce this family to them. Having Jon around me encouraged me. Maybe...maybe it's time we brought the humans and the Fae together once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I used Welsh for the Centaur language and Elven for the Dream Lover language.

Helo fy mowntin: Hello my mount

pêl o ddrygioni: ball of mischief

Un diwrnod byddwn yn un. Ar y diwrnod hwnnw, byddaf yn mount i chi hyd nes y nefoedd yn canu: One day we will be one. On that day, I will mount you until the heavens sing

Amin naa tualle: I am your servant


	7. Aslan Dikkatli Olun

We waited in front of the Winterfell house. Arya was jumping up and down, whining every now and again about them taking too long. Even I was irritated by Bo'ri's tardiness. I asked Jon to bring out his father as well and of course Lady Catelyn tagged along. The moment Jon approached with his parents in tow there was an instant unease in the air. The instant Lady Catelyn and I made eye contact the tension in the air practically multiplied ten-fold. The way she looked at me was calculating and resentful even when I was yet to speak to her. Now she stood next to her husband who was at least kind enough to greet me with a wary smile. Robb stood next to him trying to calm Arya.

"When are they gonna get here?" Arya asked irritated.  
"When they are ready." Jon replied with a chuckle in hopes to placate her. He sent a look my way which read 'they are coming right?' I could only grin in response with a nod of reassurance to boot. In the distance I heard heavy breathing and crushing snow. Not long after, a howl erupted in the distance.

"They're here." I whispered more to myself, relieved that they put their differences aside to come here. "They're here." I stated in a louder voice so that the family was made aware. Almost instantly I was met with an almost venomous glare from Lady Cat. Although her actions were confusing and uncalled for, I over the years, have learned how to steel myself against such actions especially from mortals.

"Open the gates!" Jon's father called. The gates opened with a loud creak and moan. I was then happy that Lord Stark agreed to keep the front courtyard clear for this reunion. Flashes of movement burst through the gates continuing directly for us. I smirked and shook my head at Bola's cockiness. Bola was soon followed by his sister Qiz and their father who's thundering footsteps shook the very ground. Their dash came to a skidding halt in front of the Starks as dirt and dust along with remnants of snow was kicked up into the air.

-

The dust slowly cleared the ground and before I could unshield my eyes, a shriek of pure terror filled the air. I quickly looked about only to come face to face with a dire wolf. Our eyes met and I slowly backed up to get a better view. It was large, bigger than any full grown man and looked to be a shade of black so dark that color would instantly disappear within it if ever in contact. However, the startling bright yellow eyes that stared back at me with mirth and mischief seemed to disprove that. I gulped and looked about. There was another only slightly smaller that was of a brown shade, the color of tree bark with the same yellow eyes, but held a more serious and mature look in them. I almost gasped when I noticed the ridiculously large dire wolf that stood behind them. His coat was a rich gray that looked that of a rain cloud preparing itself for a storm. His eyes were a completely different color. They were a light honey hazel like shade with a patient and wise look about them. He towered over the other wolves and seemed to be staring at me almost curious. He seemed to be expecting something. His eyes seemed calm and curious but his body was tense and ready to move again.

I looked to Viola who was merely staring off to my other side. I followed her gaze to see a hyperventilating Lady Catelyn being placated by Lord Stark along with an awestruck Arya and Robb who's hand was on sword hilt ready for anything.

"You invite monsters into our house bastard!" Lady Catelyn screeched with a piercing glare in my direction. It took all my strength not to cringe. I looked back to our visitors hoping they were not offended. I trusted Viola enough to know that these creatures were of no threat to us. I only saw a distant calm in their eyes.

"Biz canavarlar, insan degildir." The largest dire wolf spoke.  
"They no longer know your tongue, Bo'ri." Came Viola's instant reply.

Bo'ri. I will remember the name. Bo'ri looked down slightly with what looked like a melancholy glint in his eyes as if he already knew, but still hoped that it wasn't true. I wasn't that surprised that he spoke, not as much as the family was anyway.

"The monster spoke! Ned call the soldiers, the archers, anyone, please Ned!" Lady Cat was hysterical as she clung to Lord Stark's arm, shaking him. He looked mesmerized by the wolves that stood before us. He looked to the Lady Cat and smiled while gently patting her hand. He pulled himself away from her and slowly approached Bo'ri. The calm, wise eyes of both Lord Stark and Bo'ri bore into one another. Some sort of understanding seemed to take place between them.

"We..." Bo'ri seemed to have difficulty to change the tongue that he used. "We are not monsters." He stated after a pause.  
"I know." Lord Stark replied simply with a smile. To say that I was elated at the acceptance passing between them was an understatement. I grinned at Arya as she rush forward to hug the giant wolf's leg. Her arms weren't even able to completely reach around his entire leg. Bo'ri emitted a sound that was close to what a chuckling old man would sound like.

"Aradim am Bo'ri." He looked to the brown wolf. "Bu, benim kizim, Qiz." He then looked to the black dire wolf who still stared deeply into my eyes, mischief and mirth still dancing in their bright yellow orbs. "Bu benim oglum, Bola."

Viola's laughter filled the air. "They don't understand you Bo'ri!" The large wolf merely shook his head looking slightly sheepish, but remained silent.

Viola giggled and spoke up. "I'm sorry. It has been centuries since the guardians ever came in contact with humans. Their English is a bit rusty." She giggled again directing her hand towards the large dire wolf.

"This is Bo'ri." Her hand shifted to the brown wolf. "This is his daughter Qiz and-" She shifted her hand to the last wolf. "this is his son, Bola. They have been alive for centuries in the Wolfswood and tended to stay in that area. Long ago, the wolves and the Starks that lived here in Winterfell used to be in close contact, helping one another whenever they could. After the massacre, their kin were thinned out and these three are some of the last remaining. The rest have gone back; back to the Fae Realm. These three remain here due to an oath made between his family and the Starks."

"What oath?" Lord Stark asked calmly soaking up the information. I was then grateful that my father was a reasonable man, who made no judgments until all was made clear. Viola hummed in thought.  
"Well, it's not quite my place to say. It was more of a..."  
"Promise." Bo'ri finished.  
"If you were bound by your word then why haven't the Starks ever heard of your kin until now?" Lord Stark asked calmly.

Bo'ri seemed to look away with an almost distant and pained look in his eyes. He took in a deep, laboring breath before looking back to my father.

His reply came slow and cautious.

"My kin...were spurned away by the Starks. Abandoned. Hated. We became scary stories to tell children. Soon we faded from the family's history altogether. The only remnant of our very existence in your family can be seen as your sigil."

-

"What happened between us?" Ned asked gently. The great gray wolf only shook his head in return.  
"...What is done, is done. The Princess Galanthus wishes to bring about a new age. An age where our kin can live in peace again. To start here, between us, seems only right. The Starks were the last give up their ties to the Fae and it would seem just that they be the first to reestablish the bond."

Lord Stark nodded slowly to himself in thought.

"Is there somewhere you can rest or-"  
"We live right outside your walls, young Stark. We always have, always will. There is no need to bring about unnecessary hospitality. If the Starks ever need our aid, they need only call." Ned could only nod and smile in agreement. Bo'ri bowed his head low to both the Stark family and to Viola respectfully before turning back to the open gates. His children followed suit and raced off again into the Wolfswood. Before Bo'ri reached the gate he turned slowly back to the Lord of Winterfell with a dark determined shade filling his eyes.

"Aslan dikkatli olun." Once the words were passed, Bo'ri ran out the gates and back into the Wolfswood without another look back.

"What did he say? It sounded like a threat Ned!" Lady Cat cried moving quickly forward to where her husband stood still looking after the wolf even as the gates came to a close.

"It was a warning." All turned to Viola in expectation. "He said: Be wary of the lions."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for the really late update! I am however now fully caught up with the series so far. I cant wait till the next season comes out.


	8. A Promise

After the guardians left, the Starks all looked at one another, all taking in the shock of what just happened. Their head slowly turned to Viola as she nervously shuffled from foot to foot.

"Let us talk inside in private." Lord Stark stated to the family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me all the stories about the creatures of the night that our Septas and maids would tell us to keep us out of trouble are really true?" Asked Lady Cat in practical hysterics.

Viola merely nodded slowly while flexing her wings in irritation; it was about the fifth time that she has asked. Arya stood behind her grinning like a fool as she continued to pet Viola's wings.

"Papa! Can Viola take me flying?" Eddard opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off by Lady Cat.

"Absolutely not!" She screeched.

"I won't drop her." Came Viola's calm reply. She then looked down at Arya. "That is unless she pulls my feathers." Jon snickered at this, already used to her dry humor.

"Lady Catelyn, I'd trust her with my life." Jon said whole heartily; Viola couldn't help but smile at the sincerity that shone in his eyes.

"As if I would care for what you think Bas-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Viola's wings spread out at a startling speed and flapped once causing Lady Cat to almost fall back and all the fires lighting the candles in the room to go out.

Afterwards, Viola snapped her fingers causing all the candles to light again.

"My apologies for the rashness, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what you were about to say." Viola stated coolly.

Arya fell into a giggling fit whereas Lady Cat glared at the winged woman with a new resentment that even Jon had never witnessed. Robb, watching the exchange, couldn't help but smirk at the silly sight.

"There is no need for any of this triflery. Catelyn, I feel Viola is no risk to us." Eddard spoke calmly then faced Viola. "The Guardians, as you call them, only seek to protect this family correct?"

"That is correct." Viola answered equally as calm.

"And you have shown them to us why? After all these years?"

Viola then went on to explain the massacre that took place between the humans and the fae folk with the exception of the personal ties that she had in it.

"I merely wish to bring us together again. It will need alot of explaining on both sides, but..." Viola's voice faltered as she looked reluctant to continue. Jon approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Viola?" The present Starks all looked at her curiously.

"Yes, my apologies. Let's just say that...the humans are going to need all the help that they can in the coming months."

"Why is that?" Lord Stark asked.

"The hardest to sway will be my parents of course, but I'm sure that I can persuade them into understanding why such an alliance will be most beneficial." Viola stated, ignoring Eddard's question entirely as if she didn't hear. Lord Stark realized what she did and chose not to push the subject.

"Are we going to speak with them next then?" Jon asked timidly. Viola sensed his nervousness and if they were the only ones in the room she would've laughed.

"_Eventually_." Viola replied coyly purposefully drawing out the word. "However. We will not go to them immediately. I need to gain the support of the Fae Family Heads in order to have the King and Queen realize that this...this is something that needs to be taken with the utmost seriousness along with care."

"You're royalty?" Lady Catelyn asked shocked as she looked back and forth between Jon and Viola. Viola chanced a glance back to Jon to see the almost ashamed look on his face before she turned back and nodded.  
"And you chose Jon as-"

"What does it matter Lady Catelyn?" Viola cut her off knowing what she was trying to say.

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone like Robb?" Viola looked back at Robb not even considering the thought of being with him. With a quiet scoff she looked back to Lady Cat with small grin on her face.

"I have sworn myself to Jon Snow until the day I or he dies. I will not falter for someone I feel isn't even up to par with-"  
Robb began to clear his throat obviously uncomfortable and possibly offended. Viola turned back to him with a smile.  
"My apologies. I've become rather blunt over the years. We are not compatible and that is that. I do not care for you the way that I do for Jon and that is that. Not that your mother has the right to question who I care for."

The Starks mumbled in agreement to her claim; Lady Cat stood there dumbfounded and irritated by the new nerve that has entered her home.

"Who are the Fae Family Heads?" Arya asked excitedly wanting to change the subject and the tense air in the room.

Viola thought for a moment, lightly tapping her chin as she did so.

"Well little Arya...there is Itsasoa of the Sea Nymphs, Zane of the Green Elves and the Tree Nymphs, Tantsija of the Flame Dancers and Fire Sprites, Mpanasitrana of the Healers, and many others." Viola listed them off without stumbling over their odd names.

"I take it we are going to meet these Fae Folk?" Jon asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well if you mean 'we' as in you and me, then yes 'we' are going to meet those Fae Folk." Viola replied with a sweet smile of her own. She was already looking forward to the memories that she and Jon will be sharing. Adventure was on the horizon and Viola was always one to chase after the sails of adventure.

The rest of the day was spent discussing with the Starks the plan of acquiring the aid of the Family Heads, along with stories of centuries past and tales of creatures that were long forgotten. By the end of the day, the Starks were quite satisfied with this Dream Lover that has found her way into their home, all with the exception of Lady Cat of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry bout how she treats you." Jon whispered as he lay facing Viola on his bed. Viola giggled in reply.

"I have met many ignorant mortals before Jon." She watched him shudder slightly when she said his name and a small smile found it's way to her lips, but she chose not to call him out on it.  
"She is merely one of many. I've learned that if you ignore them, they eventually leave you be." Jon smirked, pride blooming in his chest.

"I wish I could do that, just ignore her. I wish I could've done that my entire childhood, but she-"

"There was a time when she loved you, you know." Viola cut him off softly. Jon merely snorted and turned over to lay on his other side. It was obvious that he didn't want to speak of it anymore. Viola sighed at his very mortal way of dealing with confrontation. Viola stared at his back but chose not to push the conversation any further. Minutes later she began to hear soft snores emanating from Jon as he finally fell asleep, with that, Viola eased herself slowly out of the bed and moved to sit by the window. She stared out into the night sky with small frown touching her lips and creasing her brow.

She thought about a promise made to her a long time ago that hadn't crossed her mind in many years. A promise that was made through desperation and love, then broken through bitterness.

Viola thought of her own mother and wondered what she would say knowing that she would willingly speak to and lay with a human. With a shake of her head, Viola cleared her thoughts and looked over to Jon, choosing to join him in his dreams tonight.


	9. She Lied

Jon stood on a dock that looked out over the sea with three nearby islands.

"Where am I?" Jon asked aloud.  
"We be in need of a ship, First Mate Jon." Jon turned to the familiar voice. There stood Viola or rather who he thought was Viola. The winged beauty stood there in pirates' garments, including an eye patch, with a silly grin on her face.

She strode up next to Jon puffing her chest out and exaggerating her steps in order to look far more manly than she really was. Once she was next to him, she whipped out a golden telescope and looked out towards the three islands.

"**AVAST YE LANDLUBBER**!" She yelled while pointing to the islands. "There be our next destination! **Arrr**!" Jon chuckled and grabbed the telescope to look toward the islands.  
"There be a lot of **BOOTY** there!" Jon doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous sailor lingo she was using. "But in all seriousness Jon...we actually have to go there." Still chuckling, Jon looked back to the islands.

"And why would that be Viola?"  
"It's **CAPTAIN** to you**_ landlubber_**." Jon shook his head but still couldn't stop the grin that overtook his features.

"Alright. And why would that be _Captain _Viola?"  
"Well, _me matey_, there be a Sea Dog that lives there. He'll be helpful to our cause if he knows what's good for 'em. He'll join us or **walk the plank**! **YO HO HO**."

"Our cause...?"  
"Aye matey! We need a vessel to tread the high seas, but be warned, there be a black spot on them islands! One that would have any _landlubber_ and _privateer_ shakin in his booties!" Viola exclaimed, obviously not wanting to drop the pirate act just yet.  
"Can you repeat that in terms that I can understand Captain?"

"**SHIVER ME TIM**-"  
"Viola." Jon cut her off with an unamused look.  
"You're no fun Jon."  
"You can return to being a pirate once you actually explain what's going on." Jon chuckled. "Where are we? When did we get here?"

"Hmm? You don't...wait you can't tell? You're dreaming Jon! I just thought that it would be a good time to show you our next destination. Those islands out there are called The Three Sisters. This dock isn't that far from The Twins. The islands house one of the Fae Family Heads. That is the home of Itsasoa of the Sea Nymphs."

"And you are a pirate because...?"  
"Because I wanted to be! Honestly Jon...**_dream_** a little, yeah?"  
"What's a black spot?" Jon asked shaking his head.

Viola only stared at him for a few moments before turning away, looking anxious.

"Viola? What is it?"  
"A black spot is a death threat. Those islands are very dangerous for humans...especially men."  
"Why men?"  
"There are not only Sea Nymphs that live on those islands Jon. There are Sirens...and even worse, Mermaids!"  
"What makes them so bad?"

Viola sighed quietly to herself, not knowing whether she was even in the mood to explain her disapproval of their kind.

"I suppose as long as you stay near me, there shouldn't be any trouble."

As if sensing her unease, Jon walked towards her and took her hand while leading her away from the dock and towards the nearby cove that he spotted.

They walked along the small beach that was in the cove and spoke about nonsensical things and sometimes their conversation drifted to relevant topics as well.

"Can you tell me about your people Viola?"  
"My people hm? What is there to tell Jon? We have wings and we enter mortal dreams, then go on with our lives."

"Some don't swear themselves to the mortals that they interact with? What of their soulmates?" This gave Viola pause. She forgot that he believed that, yet she saw no harm in clearing up the misconception now.

"Jon. We are not called Dream Lovers because we love the mortals that we visit. We are called Dream Lovers merely because we love dreams. Simple as that. It's our livelihood."

Jon remained silent for minutes before speaking again.

"And when were you planning on telling me that?" He asked quietly.

"Yesterday...Now... Never... Honestly, I didn't think it mattered. I swore myself to you Jon Snow...now **that** is what matters."

"What if I met another Dream Lover? I would've looked ignorant or stupid assuming that because you didn't clarify such a thing to me. What if I met your parents believing that?! They would've hated me! I would've looked like some mortal swinging his weight around just because he bagged a princess whether she wanted me or not!" Jon yelled, almost breathless after his rant.

"You're over exaggerating Jon. Any who, the only Dream Lover you need to concern yourself with, is me. If my parents give you trouble, _I'll _deal with it. Also... I suggest you prepare yourself to meet them."

"I'm trying." Viola chuckled at his miserable response.  
"I mean that they will hate you anyway."  
"What, why? I've never met them! I've done them no wrong!"  
"That's true, but old habits die hard I'm afraid. They hate the mortal kind for the massacre. You being mortal **_and_** being _my_ sworn one, doesn't exactly help."  
"Why not?"  
"My sworn one was the man who called the massacre to action...remember?"

Jon stared out into the ocean silently before laying down on the sand and looking up into the sky.

"Aye...I remember." Jon whispered as Viola laid down next to him on her side with her head propped up by her hand. "It's not so different, I suppose. I'm used to being hated anyway."

Viola's heart almost twisted at how defeated and disappointed he sounded.

"I'm sorry Jon."  
"Why? It's not your fault."  
"I know you were hoping that they were the types to welcome you into the family with open arms and love you like a son, but...well, sometimes hate drives deeper than love."  
"I know that. I know that better than anyone."

Viola shook her head slowly knowing that he was referring to how Lady Catelyn had treated him his entire childhood till even now.

"Jon..."  
"Hm?"  
"There really was a time when she loved you." Jon only stared at Viola before turning over onto his side facing away from her. Viola snorted in response.

"What are you going to do Jon? Go to sleep in your own dream?"  
"If that's what it takes to end this conversation." He replied dryly.  
"Jon, you're acting like a child." Viola shot back, but he didn't answer.

"Jon there was a night that you had a fever when you were a child. Lady Catelyn begged to the Old Gods and new to cure you. She stayed with you days and nights, not once leaving your side."  
"**Stop**." Jon's voice came out as a harsh, almost strangled whisper.  
"Jon, you need to hear-"  
"I know what happened! _I know_... Do you know why I hate her in turn?"  
"Well, I didn't know you hated her to begin with..."

"I hate her because she made a promise. She made a promise to the Old Gods and New that she would love me! She would love me as her own son if I lived!" Jon yelled into the sand, voice and body trembling in pain and anger. Silence passed between the two for moments that felt like hours.

"She lied." He whispered.

Viola sighed quietly before moving herself closer to Jon so that the front of her body was pressed against his back. She draped a soft white wing over his still trembling form as her fingers combed through his dark curly locks.

"Shh, it's alright Jon... I'm here." Viola cooed quietly into Jon's ear.

Jon's vision slowly began to fade into darkness. The ocean and the beach evaporated into shadow. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks at the edges of the cove began to melt into silence. The seagulls cawing to one another over head faded. Everything disappeared as if reality detached itself from him. The darkness around him was almost lonely.

The presence and the quiet humming of a lullaby behind him however, never left and for that he felt immense gratitude which was almost unbearable.

"Nányë hí, Jon Snow..." Was the the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Sorry again for the hold up. I'll do my best to update more frequently.

Nányë hí: Elven for "I am here"


	10. The Prince

Jon woke calmly and stared up at the ceiling; the old familiar ceiling that he has always woken up to his whole miserable life. He could already sense that no one else was present in his bed.

"So she was just a dream." Jon whispered sadly to himself.  
"I would hope not _matey_!" Jon shot up from his place and looked to the end of his bed where the voice came from.  
"Viola." Jon breathed out, relieved.

"Be careful not to mix dreams with reality Jon Snow." Viola stated sagely.  
"Oh, that coming from you?" Jon laughed quietly. "You who has done so for a living?"

With a small smile, Viola walked around the bed so that she can lay next to Jon.

"Will we be going today?" Jon asked happily.  
"Yes, but we need provisions first my dear Jon...Well, you need provisions." He nodded silently and with a smile he got up to prepare for the day. Jon walked into a small separating room to find that a warm bath was already prepared for him along with clean clothes.

The water of the bath smelled fragrant in a way. It reminded Jon of the crisp and mossy air in the Wolfswood. Jon undressed and slowly sank into the warm water, a sigh of happiness escaped his lips.

Viola had been standing at the end of the bed gathering her thoughts, for quite some time, before a knock sounded at Jon's door causing her to jump at the sudden noise.  
Viola froze, unsure of who it was. She tiptoed towards the connecting room and walked in. She looked at Jon who's chest was bare, for the most part, and whose eyes were closed.

She took a moment to oggle his toned chest that had a sprinkling of curly black hairs.

"Jon..." Viola whispered quietly. Jon's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the door. "There's someone at the door." Viola tried to ignore the flushed red that took over Jon's cheeks, but couldn't help herself from grinning in satisfaction.

"Alright Viola..." Jon mumbled quietly. They stared at one another for a few moments. Viola raised a quizzical brow when Jon only bashfully stared back at her.

"_Well_?"  
"Viola, I can't get out with you in here." Jon mumbled, now refusing to look at her.  
"You mortals are such trivial creatures." Viola giggled before turning around and placing her hands over her eyes.

Jon rolled his eyes slightly before slowly lifting himself out of the soapy bath water all the while refusing to take his eyes off of Viola.

He listened as every once in a while she would giggle quietly to herself.

The knocking at the door sounded again.  
"Hey, boy!" A gruff voice on the other side of the door bellowed irritably.

"Jon, you don't have all the time in the world you know..."

Jon shook his head with a small smile before drying himself off and getting dressed. Jon wondered who was at the door; he didn't recognize the voice.

The knocking sounded again, louder. "Boy!" The gruff voice yelled again. Viola jumped that time and turned towards him before moving closer into the bathroom. Jon gave her a worried glance before moving towards the door. Before the man on the other side of the door could knock again, Jon threw the door open.

"Finally boy." A tall man with half a burned face looked down on Jon. 'The Hound.' Jon thought cautiously to himself. "The Prince has required all able young males to take place in a little...game he had come up with as a parting event before returning to King's Landing."

"What sort of...game?"  
"Fuck if I know boy. He wants you to bring a weapon of your choosing though. After the breakfast meal, you are to go to the training yard to take part in the event."

The man snorted loudly before turning to the side and spitting. Jon tried not to crinkle his nose in disgust. Without another word the man cleared his throat and left down the hall. Jon backed into his room and closed the door.

"Who was it Jon?"  
"The Prince's guard." Viola tilted her head curiously.  
"What did he want?"  
"The Prince has a farewell event planned for us lower borns apparently." Jon stated bitterly before moving towards his sword and wrapping the holster around his hip.  
"It's to take place after breakfast." Viola hummed in thought.

"May I watch?" Viola asked quietly.  
"He'll want a crowd. If you stay near the back, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Will you be alright?" Viola asked cautiously.

Jon turned with a small smile on his face and nodded.

"Before attending, I think I'll go and gather some supplies and hitch it onto your horse in the stables...if that's alright with you Jon."  
"Be careful Viola..." Jon looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Bring Arya with you."

"Alright... you best get down to breakfast then." Viola chuckled out.  
"You don't want to eat?"  
"I don't need to Jon and I'll spare myself a gorgeous morning of Lady Catelyn glaring daggers at me and bringing attention my way." Jon nodded in understanding.  
"I'll send Arya to you after she's finished eating her breakfast." Jon moved to leave, but stopped when Viola called out to him.

"Hm?" Jon turned back to her.  
Before he realized it, a soft pair of lips were on his cheek and a sudden warmth filled his body. Viola pulled away with a smile on her face.

"For good luck." She explained before moving away and sitting on the end of the bed. A now grinning Jon exited the room and headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning Jon!" The blacksmith's son greeted him as he sat down for breakfast.  
"Good morning Mycah." Jon responded kindly as he gathered some bread and meat onto his plate. "Are you taking part in the game Prince Joffrey has planned?"  
"I assumed that I had no choice." Jon stated quietly.

"Yeah, I guess not... Lord Stark was able to persuade the Prince into keeping me from entering. Lucky me, yeah? Apparently being a Blacksmith's son pays off sometimes."

Jon only nodded in agreement as he continued to eat.  
"Do you know who else will be in this 'game'?" Jon asked as he broke off some bread and placed it into his mouth.

"He's having some of his servants take part along with some of ours and the son of Lord Stark. He wanted you to enter as well."  
Jon looked at him intimidatingly before turning his attention back to his meal.  
"Sorry I meant...uh-"  
"Never mind it. Do you know what is actually going to happen?" Jon grumbled as he bit into some meat.  
"Yeah, apparently there's gonna be a dueling tourney. The Prince said the winner would go against 'The Hound'."  
"What's the point of this?" Jon asked irritated.

Jon felt a heavy hand fall onto his shoulder.  
"It's for the Prince's entertainment of course." Robb stated quietly. Moments later Arya joined them.

"Are you done eating Arya?" Jon asked quietly. Arya nodded with a smile. Mycah stared at Arya with a huge grin before speaking up.  
"Arya, do you wanna practice today before you leave?"  
Before Arya could speak, Jon interjected.  
"Sorry Mycah, but Arya will be busy today helping out a friend." Jon gave Arya a pointed look before she ran off giggling. Jon shook his head quietly and continued to eat his meal.

Minutes later a young blonde man walked into the feasting hall and called everyone's attention to him.

"The tourney will begin momentarily! Everyone who is to take part in it, head to the training yard! Hopefully none of you are too scared. I'll be doing all you're families a favor. This way they will be able to tell exactly who is," The young man, Prince Joffrey, gave Jon a pointed look "..._**weak**_."

Jon felt his hands tighten around his utensils before placing them down. Robb who was seated next to him, stood up as Jon did and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let him bother you Jon."  
"Right." Jon muttered sharply before leaving the hall with his brother in tow. Mycah only gave them a curious look as they left.

Viola was still sitting on the edge of Jon's bed when there was a small knock on the door. She cautiously went up to it and placed an ear on the door.

"Viola?" came a soft voice. Viola chuckled and opened the door slightly to let Arya slip in.

"Jon said you needed help with something!" Arya stated cheerfully.  
"Yes, I need help gathering supplies for our trip. I was thinking that we could leave with the royal family near the back with the servants and branch off when necessary."  
Arya nodded excitedly as Viola put on her large cloak. Arya moved ahead of Viola to make sure the way was clear. Luckily most people were attending the little show that Prince Joffrey planned as a farewell 'gift' to the attendance of Winterfell.

Arya led Viola all the way to the kitchens without any hindrances. Viola walked into the kitchen and was appalled by how much was sent back as breakfast left overs.

Viola watched Arya as she packed assorted breads and cheese into a knapsack. She turned to her side and noticed a bottle of mead and decided to take it for the road.

_'Not as good as elvish wine, but I suppose it'll do_.' Viola thought to herself.

Cheering could be heard from what Viola assumed to be the training yard. The cheering was followed by coarse yelling then the process repeated.

"What is this farewell event exactly?" Viola asked aloud.  
"Some sword fighting and duels." Arya stated simply with a grin. "They're really fun!" She added excitedly.  
"I suppose." Viola whispered quietly.

"Do your people not use swords?"  
"Hm, oh quite the contrary. We train in many fields of weaponry; it is just that we do not make it a dangerous sport for garish excitement. We leave such skills for training and war times."  
"Doesn't sound like a fun place to live in, if you ask me." Viola chuckled.

"Well, little Arya, have you ever swam alongside mermaids? Soared the skies? Ridden on the backs of dire wolves or centaurs through green lands?" Arya stared at Viola with a sparkling glimmer in her eyes before looking down shyly.

"Viola...?"  
"Yes, little one?"  
"Can I...Can I come with you and Jon?" Viola smiled sadly in return.  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that Arya. I fear that your place will be in King's Landing."  
"But-!" Arya breathed out, exasperated. "I don't want to! I don't want to be a lady! I don't want to marry some man and have his children!" Viola walked closer to Arya and placed a hand on her head.  
"I'm sorry Arya." Arya only shook her head free from Viola's hand and continued to pack more food silently.

Viola sighed quietly to herself.

"Arya, the life that you lead has a purpose I assure you. I can tell you even now, that there will be no man that could ever trap you." Viola smiled silently. "I used to argue against my mother since she would always try to arrange marriages for me. 'It'll be for the best of the Kingdom' She would always say, yet I would deny each man that would approach."

"I told her that if there would be any man that will stand at my side, it'll be a man that I chose." A sad look crossed Viola's features before it was replaced with a kind smile.

"Wait...then, Jon will be the next king of your people right?" Arya asked slowly. Viola began to shake her head.  
"I do not know yet. I am an immortal and so are my parents. My father will hold onto his throne until he sees that his successor will be worthy of it."  
"If he is immortal then why have someone succeed him?"  
"We may live forever Arya, but that does not mean that we do not tire."  
"Jon isn't immortal..." Arya mumbled quietly.  
"No...no, he isn't." Viola replied, a distant look overtaking her features.

Jon had fought through servants and foot soldier alike. The man seemed to be fighting with a mad vengeance. Even Robb faked a fault so that the duel between them would not take too long.

Jon was the last standing contender in the Prince's 'game'. Jon didn't mean to make it this far, he was just venting out a couple frustrations. The Prince looked down on him with a twisted glimmer in his eyes.

"Congratulations **_Bastard_**," Jon refused to look down and continued his defiant stare up to the Prince, "you have made it to the final round of the tourney." Joffrey turned to his side to look at a large man in armor.

"**Dog**." The Hound turned to the Prince with a blank expression. "Come and fight for your Prince." The Hound entered the fighting ring that was fashioned in the training yard. The Hound turned to the Prince, bowed, then turned back to Jon while drawing his sword.

Jon unsheathed his own and twirled it skillfully in his hand. He tried to expel any doubts that were in his mind. Not many win against the Hound and those who do, don't live that long after to tell the tale.

By this time Viola was on her way to the stables with Arya happily skipping at her side. Viola turned towards the crowd of people that were gathered in the training yard as she heard metal upon metal clash together.

"You can go and see it if you want Viola. I can take care of fastening everything to the horse."  
"Thank you, I will join you momentarily." Viola turned on her heel and made her way to an empty wagon that sat near the fighting ring. She climbed up and took a seat to watch.

Viola hummed to herself in thought.

_'Is this really what they do for entertainment_? _Perhaps if our kinds do join together again, they will find more exciting things to do rather than try and hurt each other all the time_.' Viola watched uneasily as Jon and The Hound danced around the ring, parrying and countering one another's strikes.

Viola tilted her head and discreetly snapped her fingers. Jon felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through him. He began to overwhelm The Hound, swing after swing until the big lug lost his footing. Once down, Jon kicked away The Hound's sword and aimed his own toward The Hound's throat. He stared down at the fallen man in astonishment before backing away and sheathing his sword.

Viola chuckled quietly before hopping down from the wagon and making her way to the stables.

The Prince looked down at Jon in irritation and disgust, but proceeded to keep up appearances.

"Well done **Bastard**. Perhaps, you aren't _completely_ useless." Jon used all his will to keep from lashing out. He merely bowed to the Prince and walked away.

He heard people behind him begin to disperse as he made his way to the stables. He saw Arya lead his horse out with Viola sitting upon it with her hood pulled low. He jogged up to them.

"Viola," He spoke lowly "I'll be right back. I need to pick something up from the Blacksmith."  
"I'll wait for as long as you need Jon. I have all the time in the world, as you know." Jon felt himself smile before he turned to walk away.

Not long after Jon left, screaming could be heard in the distance. Arya and Viola jumped from the sudden sound. Viola immediately disembarked from the horse and with Arya following closely behind, she ran towards the screaming, clutching her cloak around her and avoided people who began to crowd around one another in confusion.


	11. AN & In Coming Update

Sorry for taking awhile for this story, but don't worry it'll be updated either later today or tomorrow.

A/N: I'll be going on a week long trip to Hawai'i to visit my older brother~ Woohoooooo...  
Anyway, I'll try to write up chapters while I'm out and come back then type em up. If my brother would leave me be for long enough, I might be able to reach the hotel computers and update (I'll try) XD


	12. Farewell

Viola made her way to a large tower nearby the entrance gates to see Lady Catelyn leaning over one of her young sons, Bran. Bran lay on the ground, eyes closed, but still breathing. He seemed to be refusing to wake though. Arya gasped and approached her mother carefully.

"Mother...?" Arya asked quietly. "What happened?"

Lady Catelyn turned to Arya revealing her now soaked cheeks and trembling lips. Her eyes seemed near blood shot and worry was clear in the creases of her face. Viola approached the two cautiously. Only a couple feet away now, Lady Catelyn began to yell.

"**_You_**! Don't you take another step towards him!" She screeched at Viola, venom lacing her now heavy accent.  
Viola nodded silently, hoping to not further provoke the grief stricken woman. Viola eyed the boy from where she now stood.

"Arya, get your Maester." Viola stated quietly, ignoring the death glare that she was receiving from Lady Catelyn. Arya bolted off and returned shortly with the Maester and Ned Stark following closely behind.

"What happened Cat?" Ned asked hurriedly as he kneeled down to look over Bran.  
"I don't know! I found him like this... He may have fallen, I don't- I don't know!" Lady Catelyn spoke in rushed bursts and frantic speech.

"We should bring him inside Lord Stark." Their maester spoke assertively. With a nod, Ned began to carefully lift his son up from the ground and led the way to Bran's bedroom. The maester silently ran medical tests over Bran as the rest of the family was informed of what happened. Viola found it interesting how far mortal usages of medicine have come. It was no where near the skills of her people's healers, but it was still commendable.

Viola sat in the chair beside Bran's bed opposite Lady Catelyn. Viola tried several times to try and reach out to Lady Catelyn, but she would have none of it. She merely sat there crying and mumbling to herself while making a protecting charm for her child. Viola silently blessed it while Lady Cat busied herself with making one protecting charm after another.

Viola, much to the surprise of the maester of the household, told him that he should have one of the children talk the mother into eating in small portions every few hours. Viola knew that the time for them to leave was fast approaching, so her husband would not be there to support her in her time of need due to him becoming the new Hand of the King.

She was merely waiting for Jon to come by and say farewell to Bran so that they can depart. While different members of the household came to visit Bran, Viola moved her chair to sit by the window as to not stand out. She drew up her hood and sat hunched over. She was able to pass off as a septa or maid while she waited for Jon.

The Lannisters were already packing up and preparing their assembly line to begin their march back to King's Landing.

Queen Cersei came to the room to visit Bran and give her condolences to Lady Catelyn a couple hours before their departure was scheduled. When Cersei could be seen in the doorway, Lady Catelyn began to stand as Viola bowed her head slightly in acknoweledgement, but was halted by the Queen.

"Please." Cersei stated quietly. Viola was curious as to why the Queen herself found it necessary to make an appearance.

_'Perhaps, mortals truly have changed over the generations. For someone of such a high stature to make an appearance_...'

Viola almost felt proud of their kind. There was something about Cersei that seemed familiar to Viola, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. Viola turned to look out the window as she listened to the Queen and Lady Cat speak to one another all the while trying to recall what was so familiar about the woman.

"I would've dressed your grace." Lady Cat stated shakily while trying to look a little more presentable as she ran her hands nervously over her now wrinkled blue dress.

"This is your home. I am your guest." Cersei returned calmly. "Handsome one isnt he?" Cersei started quietly as she looked down at Bran in his coma-like state.

"I lost my first boy. Little black haired beauty. He was a fighter too. Tried to beat the fever that took him." Queen Cersei's eyes began to water.  
"Forgive me, that's the last thing you need to hear right now." She tried to amend.

"I never knew..." Lady Catelyn countered in sad shock.

"It was years ago. Robert was crazed. He beat his hands bloody on the wall. All the things men do to show how much they care." Cersei smiled slightly before returning her gaze back to Bran.

"The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. When they came to take his body away, Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle... They took him away and I never saw him again." Cersei's voice wavered and tears filled her eyes, but none fell, yet she continued.  
"Never visited the crypt. Never." She turned to look at Lady Catelyn who's gaze never shifted from her. "I'll pray to The Mother every morning and night that she return your child to you."

Viola rose a confused brow. Cersei's words suddenly sounded muddled and insincere to Viola as she mentioned praying for Bran. Viola shook her head slightly and fought off the urge to scoff.

"I am grateful." Lady Catelyn thanked her quietly as she tried to remain calm, moved by the Queen's openess with her.

"Perhaps this time she'll listen." Cersei replied calmly before promptly leaving the room. Lady Catelyn spared a glance to Viola, who was staring after Queen Cersei's leaving form.

Viola hummed quietly before turning to look back the window.

_'Her eyes... There's something familiar about her eyes..._' Viola thought to herself as she stared blankly out the window, trying to pinpoint the familiarity, all the while cursing her long life span and it's ridiculous amount of memories which many weren't even hers.

Catelyn shook her head irked by Viola's complacent manner before turning back to her sad musings with her protection charms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Jon entered the room. To Viola's surprise Lady Catelyn actually acknowledged his presence, rather coldly, but still did so. Everyone else who visited with the exception of either her family members and the Queen, was dutifully ignored by the mourning mother.

"I came to say goodbye to Bran." Jon stated awkwardly, still standing near the doorway.  
"And you have said it." Lady Catelyn countered coldly as she looked away from him and back at her protective charm. Viola shook her head, irritated as she began to stand. Jon entered the room anyway to stand next to Bran's bed. Lady Cat glared up at him in response.

"I wish I could be here when you wake up." Jon began. "I'll be leaving with the king's party then breaking off to travel Westeros alongside a friend. I'll look for gifts to bring back to you." Viola pinned the thought in the back of her mind.

Jon quickly kneeled down close to Bran's still form.

"I know we've always talked about seeing the Wall together, but we'll be able to go see it one day when you're better. We'll be able to explore the area together. We could go walking beyond the wall, if you're not afraid." Viola felt herself smile slightly.

_'That'll be quite dangerous... but I suppose if I'm with them, it'll be alright._'

"Now, that would be an adventure won't it?" Jon finished hopefully. Jon slowly looked up to see Lady Catelyn glaring across the bed at him with tears running down her slightly gaunt cheeks.

"I want..._** you**_... _**to leave **_and bring that- ... **that,**" Lady Cat began to stutter slightly due to the emotion threatening to choke her. "..._**that witch **_with you." Lady Catelyn hissed. Viola remained unfazed by the woman's hateful attitude.

Ned walked in moments after causing both Jon and Lady Cat to look up at him. Jon stood and quickly placed a loving kiss on Bran's forehead before leaving with Viola trailing behind him. Ned nodded to Jon and Viola as they left and closed the door quietly behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viola and Jon walked silently to their horse that he had waiting near the gate. He helped her mount the horse as he always did.

"We will be riding next to my Uncle Benjen and a couple of his mates so that we don't stand out much... will that be alright Viola?" Viola was quiet a long while before she hesitantly nodded. "They won't hurt you." Jon added quickly, but Viola made no reply to him as she drew her cloak hood lower.

Behind Jon, Robb Stark approached them.

"Said goodbye to Bran?" Jon turned to Robb and nodded. "He's not going to die. I know it." Robb stated confidently.  
"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon replied.  
"My mother?" Robb questioned.  
"She was very kind."  
"Oh good." Robb replied full well that his mother was in no way ever kind to Jon, but he chose not to point this out. Even he couldn't ignore the happy aura that Jon was exuding. It was probably the prospect of traveling with Viola. He was happy for him.

"Next time I'll see ya, you'll be a changed man." Robb stated with a grin.  
"That's the plan." Jon shot back happily. Robb then turned to address Viola.  
"Take care of my idiot brother, yeah?"  
"If he would let me." Viola retorted humorously. Robb barked out a laugh before turning back to Jon. They shared a knowing look before quickly embracing eachother in a tight brotherly hug then promptly releasing one another.

"Farewell Snow." Robb spoke lowly.  
"And you Stark." Jon responded equally quiet.  
"Farewell Viola." She nodded.  
"To you as well, young Stark and _remember_..._The wolves are merely a howl away_." Robb nodded solemnly before quickly turning and walking away. Jon looked down for a moment before mounting the horse in front of Viola.

From there, Viola knew, was when their journey truly began.

A/N : Sorry if that's a bit short, but I've put off packing for far too long XD


	13. Apologies

Hey guys,

Sorry for this story taking awhile to update. A lot has been going on lately but I can promise you that a chapter will be up tomorrow :) Thank you for your patience.

~ Harlow


	14. Orz

**A/N**: Okay... So... this is like a super apology. I know, I know... "_**Excuses Harlow!**_" But hear me out please. XD I have about half the chapter for this story typed up and it is currently 1:40ish in the morning. It took me hours to get my other story The Professor's Teacher together. I'll have this story updated in the afternoon. I'm just too sleepy and I don't want to force together a chapter just to get it over with since I know you really wont appreciate that. I want to give this chapter as much time as I did my other story's chapter so please be patient with me just a bit longer. Thank you for reading and remember that any criticism is welcome.


End file.
